Forever Together
by Carven Ridge
Summary: A while back, I watched The Ancient Magus Bride last episode in Subbed version. Before the English version came out, I've been playing how they would sound in English. Now I heard. So I'm going to do a few chapters about Elias and Chise. This fanfiction takes place during episode 24 after Chise puts Joseph to sleep and afterwards but with MY OWN DUBBED VERSION before they aired it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Carven here. A while back, I watched The Ancient Magus Bride last episode in Subbed version. Before the English version came out, I've been playing how they would sound in English. Now I heard. So I'm going to do a few chapters about Elias and Chise. This fanfiction takes place during episode 24 after Chise puts Joseph to sleep and afterwards but with MY OWN DUBBED VERSION before they aired it. This is also my first attempt at a lemon story. Or smut or whatever you call it. Anyway. I hope I made it to your liking.**

 **Chapter 1**

After Chise sung her beautiful lullaby to the suffering Wandering Jew, she tells them good night and falls into Elias' arms.

Elias: "Chise!''

Chise: "He's right. I won't last a millennium... '' (coughs up blood)

Elias: "Hush... No more talking...''

Chise: "... Elias... '' (faints)

Renfred: "Ainsworth! What happened?!"

Alice: "Chise...!"

Elias: "I made a promise... "

Chise spoke to the good Cartiphilus. He told her that he will be keeping her alive and that the dragon won't kill her right away. Good for her. Suddenly they hear a voice in the distance.

 _Chise_

No doubt it was Elias calling out to her.

Good Cartiphilus: "Go to him. He's waiting for you. Don't doddle now."

Chise did what she was told. And as her left eye went back to it's original green color, she ran towards the light. When she woke up, found Elias above her embracing her tightly.

Elias: "Welcome home Chise. I missed you..."

Chise: "I'm back. I missed you too Elias."

And just like that, Chise let go of Elias. She went from happiness to down right livid.

Chise: "Alright. Let's hear it! What's your excuse?!"

Elias: "Uh... Huh?!"

Chise: "Don't think I forgotten! Why would you try to kill Stella?! And without talking to me!"

Elias: "You are one to talk!"

Chise: "Excuse me?!"

Elias: "You heard right! You do things without telling me also!"

Chise: "I said I was sorry about that! That's why I thought we could work this out together! You and me! But look what you did instead!"

Elias: "I did it because I-"

Coming in to stop the lovers quarrel was Silver Lady with a big loving hug for Chise along with the most adorable giggle.

Silver Lady: (giggling)

Chise: "Good to see you Silver."

Just because Silver came in, doesn't mean that Elias and Chise were done with their "discussion". Those two went right back at it.

Elias: "Excuse me! I'm not done talking to you!"

Chise: "And _I'm_ not done talking to you!" (looks at Ruth) "Don't think I forgotten about you Ruth!"

Ruth: (gulps)

Silver Lady: (giggling)

After they were done scolding each other, they reached a compromise. Elias would agree to let Chise have some freedom as long as she doesn't push herself or put herself in danger. While he continues talking to Simon about the latest status, Chise went off to visit Joseph at the well. She poured him some water and covered him up so he can rest. Next, she stopped by Angelica's to pick up the order she requested along with a gift. Last she headed towards Stella's house where she was surprised by Stella and Ethan because they threw a party for her. Even though it is Stella's birthday too, she made so that they can celebrate it together. Chise gave Stella a bouquet of her flowers and Stella gave her a gift that she had her aunt made for her.

Later on that evening, she sent an Ariel to Elias telling her to meet her in the forest. When he got there, he saw Chise on a rock in a beautiful white gown and veil.

Elias: "You didn't have that on when you left earlier."

Chise: "I got the dress from Stella. It's a birthday gift. And the veil was from Angelica."

Elias watched in awe as breeze blew by laughing showing off Chise's beauty.

Elias: "Is this how you say you are so beautiful?"

Chise blushed. She saw him put his hand to his chest. No one has ever called her beautiful before. She told Elias to take off his glove. There she put a silver ring on his finger.

Elias: "A ring?"

Chise: "Yeah. This one is mine. If something happens to one of us, it will let us know. I thought it could put you at ease."

Elias: "I heard the left hand is for wedding rings."

Chise: "Eep!"

They have been through so much together. Chise was grateful that Elias bought her. He changed her life. Elias promised to never do anything that could cause her pain ever again. They vowed to stay together for a long time. Elias lifted Chise into his arms and the two of them nuzzled passionately.

Elias: "Of course. You are my wife."

Chise: (hugs Elias tightly) "Yeah."

Finally, they arrived home and both Silver and Ruth gave them a hug. Chise just couldn't stop admiring her ring. The thought of calling herself Mrs. Ainsworth made her feel giddy. Knowing most of the Fae have probably heard of their engagement, people would stop by to wish them congratulations. Silver prepared a feast for them and already Ruth, in his human form, started piling his plate with food and wolfing it down. Chise just shook her head and laughed. As she was laughing, Elias just kept staring at her. Feeling a sense of happiness and joy and another emotion that made his heart flutter. When she saw that he was staring at her, she smiled softly and blushed which made him open his mouth then closing it.

Silver went upstairs immediately after dinner. It was time to turn in. When Chise and Ruth reached their room, they saw a gift bag along with a letter attached to it. Chise and Ruth looked at the note. It was from Silver.

 _I made you a very lovely attire for you tonight. Also, if I remember correctly, a wife is supposed to sleep in the same room with her husband. Enjoy your first night together._

After Chise finished reading, she looked red in the face. When she looked at her new sleepwear, steam exploded from her head. Her heart began to beat 3 times as fast. She could barely breathe. Sure, she slept in Elias' room a few times, but now that they're married, she started to get embarrassed.

Ruth: "Why so anxious? You love him do you not?"

Chise: "Yeah I do! But..."

Ruth: "No buts. You two have been through hell and back. Literally. He was a wreck with you left. As was I. But we managed to find our way back to each other. Stop being so stubborn for once. Listen to your heart. Be with your mate."

Chise: "Normally a big brother would tell their little sister to do the opposite of what you said you know."

Ruth: "I'm making an exception. Go. Be with your husband. I'll sleep here from now on. And if you're doing _that_ , **BLOCK IT PLEASE**!"

Chise: "Thank you Ruth. I will. Good night."

Ruth: "Good night Chise."

Chise took her sleepwear out of the bag and darted to the restroom. While soaking her body, she started to think about how it would feel now that they were together. They been through the good and the bad. Especially the bad. With the whole sacrificing Stella to save her life. She was furious, and she punched him in the face, which she felt terrible about. But after confronting the mother that she made after choking her when she was a little girl, she realized that even though she was angry with him, she still loves him. And he did promise not to do it again. After much consideration, she dried herself off then slipped on the silk laced light green lingerie and headed straight for Elias' room... No... _Their room_.

Chise took deep breaths and knocked a few times waiting for an answer.

Elias: "Yes?"

Chise: "It's me. Can I come in?"

Elias: "Of course."

Chise stood tall and walked right in. When she entered, she saw Elias reading a book. When he looked up and saw Chise, he nearly dropped the book. She couldn't hide how tickled that was. As she slowly step by step walked towards him, Elias, still in awe, saved his page and just toss it away without thinking.

Chise: "D-do you like it?"

Elias: "Yes. Very much. You couldn't sleep?"

Chise: "Actually, I wanted to ask if I could sleep here from now on. Silver said when she gave me this that a married couple is supposed to sleep in the same bed."

Elias: "I heard that as well, but I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Chise: (rapidly shakes head) "No! I would love that. I want to sleep next to you.." (blushing darkly)

Elias: "As do I Chise. Are you alright with it though? I figured you wouldn't want to be near me for a while. After what I did..."

His expression may be hard to read, but how he sounds is very clear as day. The way his head was tilted down ignoring her gaze, means he was feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing. She could tell how sorry he was. She told him not to apologize unless he meant it and I guess he took that quote to heart. He sounded very sincere. She didn't want him to feel that way no more. It was in the past. She went around to the other side of the room and climbed into the giant-sized bed. She went towards him and sat in his lap much to his surprise. She took both hands and lifted his skull face so she can look him right into his crimson red irises.

Chise: "No need to keep your head down. Remember? You told me that when we first met."

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "I was very hurt by what you did. Furious, to be exact. But I still thought about you when I left. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I thought I was going to die when Joseph was trying to tear my arm off, but you came. You came to my rescue. You and Ruth. You both made it up to me. I was happy you kept your promise."

Elias: "I did promise."

Chise: "I….I spoke to my mother."

Elias: "Your deceased mother?"

Chise: "I know it sounds crazy, but I finally felt free. I even realized how I was feeling. Because of what she did, letting me live, I met a lot of people including you. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found someone like you. Someone I love."

Elias: " **?!** "

Chise: "Elias? You okay?"

Elias: "That word you said. Say it again please."

Chise: "Love?"

Elias' mouth opened really wide when he heard that word. He hugged Chise tightly making her squeal softly. He rubbed his hands gently down her back, rubbing her red hair. Chise felt warm as he kept doing that. She lovingly rubbed the top of his head causing him to purr. Purr like a tiger.

Chise: "Is this a new feeling for you?"

Elias: "Yes. A very powerful feeling."

Chise: "When did you first feel it?"

Elias: "When you had the Dragon's Curse. The witch told me that you wouldn't make it when Spring came. That feeling started to twisted inside me like something in my ribs stopped. It felt like I was dying on the inside. The thought of you dying was painful, but you leaving me, after the witch told me to take a life to save yours and it made you upset and leave, was **far more painful**. I felt…."

Chise: "Broken…."

Elias: "Yes… I didn't like where it left us. So in order for you to be with me, to touch me, to look at me, I have to rethink those selfish ways. Have I?"

Chise: "Mhm."

Elias: "I am happy then. I'm happy you're with me."

Chise nuzzled her nose against his snout. She stroke his cheek where she punched him curious if that even hurt, but pushed it aside. She didn't want to ruin this moment. This loving moment. Without thinking, she said two words very lustfully.

Chise: "Kiss me."

Elias: "Kiss?"

Chise: "I want you to kiss me."

Elias gently pressed his snout on her cheek like he did during Yuletide while hanging the mistletoe. Chise pouted when he did that.

Elias: "Did I do it wrong?"

Chise: (chuckled) "Yes." (points to her lips) "Right here. Kiss me here."

He did what he was told. His snout brushed against her lips. Chise pecked his teeth a few times. She wanted more. She tried to nudge his mouth open and succeeded. Her tongue collided with his. The more they tongue tied, the more she moan. Elias held tightly to her body, causing him to flip over on top of her and use his tongue to lick her neck. More lewd sounds came from Chise's mouth.

Is this how married people feel they both thought to themselves. It felt intimate. It felt good. They were gonna lose it. Chise threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She started kissing around his neck area which did more than cause him to purr. It made him growl. That turned her on, so she kept going. She went from kissing to sucking. That cause Elias' mind to go foggy and his eyes to change like when Chise was stabbed. His hands violently grabbed the head of the bed. Chise was still giving him pleasure, but she's pretty sure she heard scratching sounds. She started unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, she roughly pull the buttons apart until she saw his chest in full view. She continued with her pleasure not noticing the drool on her shoulder. When Elias saw what he was about to do, he stepped back quickly. Chise was surprised when she saw him slamming into his closet breathing heavily.

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "I-I can't."

Chise: "Did I hurt you?"

Elias: "No. I stopped myself. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm stronger than I look."

Chise: (laughs softly) "No kidding."

Elias: "I'm sorry."

Chise: "Don't be. I took it too far. Was it selfish that I really really loved it?"

Elias: "I feel the same way Chise. If only I had more control."

Chise: "Why don't we just take it slow then? If you want."

Elias: "Yes. Let's."

Chise: "You can just hold me. Is that good?"

Elias: "Very."

As Elias laid on his stomach like always, Chise scoot closer toward him and laid her head where his was. Elias put his arm around her and settle in too sleep.

Chise: (yawning) "Good night Elias."

Elias: "Good night Chise."

Chise: (sleepily) "I love you….."

Elias looked directly at her as she sleeps. What she finally said before drifting to dreams and wonder, made him sigh happily. Before he went to sleep, he muttered towards her ear.

Elias: "And I you my little puppy."

Note: _Pretty good write? Tell me what you think in the comments._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning came all bright. As she can slowly hear the birds chirping, Chise rose from her amazing slumber. She looked at the closet. It was dented. She observed the sheets more carefully. She saw that they were torn from when Elias was gripping them. Last she looked at the head of the bed. Very large claw marks. As she traced the marks with her fingers, she left pondering.

Chise: "Did I go too far?"

When she turned her head, she saw Silver standing there looking at the damage.

Silver: (grumbled)

Chise: "Uh…..Good morning Silver!" (nervous laughing) "I know Elias did some damage, but I'm not hurt. He…stop himself….."

The way she said it. It was the sound of disappointment. Erasing her train of thought, Silver quickly gave Chise her clothes and pushed her out of the room, so she can fix the mess. After Chise was done getting dressed, she headed downstairs and saw Ruth digging into his breakfast.

Chise: (sighs) "Good morning Ruth."

Ruth: "Good morning Chise." (mouth full)

Chise fixed her plate and begin to eat. As she took some bites, she started to think about what a night that she and Elias had. If only they could keep on going. The thought of Elias deflowering her just made her drool on her meal.

Ruth: "You seem happy for not letting anything happened."

Chise: "I guess."

Ruth: "Good morning Elias."

Elias: "Good morning Ruth…..Uh…Good morning Chise." (flustered)

Chise: (blushing) "Good morning Elias."

Ruth just looked back and forth between Elias and Chise while still scarfing up food. A very awkward moment between those two as always.

Chise: "Uh how about I fix you some tea?!"

Elias: "Yes! I would like that very much!"

Chise: "Coming right up!" (looks in fridge) "Uh-oh."

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "We're going to need some groceries. You're out of your favorite tea."

Elias: "I'll have Silver make a list."

Chise: "She can't. She's going to be busy." _Busy fixing our bed…_

Elias: "Hmmm. What to do?"

Chise: "How about we go to London and get groceries. You and me."

Elias: "Of course. I have some errands to do anyway. I'll put on glamour and I'll see you outside."

Chise: "Okay! You watch the house Ruth."

Ruth: "Fine with me."

After breakfast, Chise waited by the door. She was all set to go. Elias told her that he needed to find the list with his errands on it. He wouldn't want to be embarrassed if he forgot something he needed while he was out there. When Elias came downstairs, he was in his human form. Only he wasn't Simon…

Chise: "Elias! Why are you me again?!"

Elias: "It's been quite some time since I used this face. I haven't used it in town. You do not mind, do you not?"

Chise: "I guess not. Shall we go?"

Elias: "Yes."

Elias grabbed Chise's waist and pulls her close causing her to turn red. She watch him take out his staff and with a spell, they teleported to store. They collected all the items they needed for the house. They walked around the city a little more with the free time they got. Much later they across the park and thought they could watch some of the people cross by as they sat. Chise knows that Elias is not a people person, but she knows how much scenery he loves.

Chise: "I wanted to have a romantic walk with my husband…not my twin brother with WHITE HAIR!"

Elias: (chuckles) "I find it amusing when you make that type of face. It's humorous."

Chise: (pouts) "Oh quiet." (nudges him)

Elias: "Don't worry. I'll use the other glamour since you suggest it."

Chise: "I prefer the real you." (blushing)

Elias: "You know I can't be that here. Too many people."

Ethan: "HEY! IT'S THE GUY WITH COOL SKULL!"

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "I know that voice."

Ethan: "Hey Elias! Chise hi!"

Chise: "Hey Ethan."

Elias: "Hello Ethan. I see you're still hyperactive."

Chise: "So are you here with your parents?"

Ethan: "No. I'm here with Stella."

Elias: " **!?** "

Stella: "Chise! Elias! Hi!"

Chise: "Hey Stella."

Chise was happy to see Stella, but Elias felt a cold air down his spine. Yes Chise forgave him, but looking a Stella herself made him think about that day. As Stella got closer to them, the quicker he backed away.

Chise: "Come on Elias. Let's speak to them…Elias?"

Elias: "I can't Chise… I'll be in your shadow… I just can't face her yet…"

Elias was almost out of sight until he felt something grab his arm and pulled him back up. It was Chise with a gentle smile on her face. Much to his surprise, she kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

Elias: "Chise.."

Chise: "You can't avoid her forever. I forgave you. And once you explain, I'm sure she'll understand. I'm right here." (hold up her left hand) "By your side."

Elias: "Okay.."

Stella: "Chise! Did the dress work out nicely for you?"

Chise: "It sure did."

Stella: "I knew it would!"

Chise: "Elias loved it."

Stella: "I'm glad he did." (smiles at him)

Elias: "…Stella…..I…..uh….."

Stella: "What's up?"

Elias: "Can we talk?"

Stella: "Sure."

Elias: "Just me and you."

Stella: "Uh okay."

Chise: "You sure?"

Elias: "I got this."

Chise: "Okay." (smiles) "I trust you."

Elias led Stella to a bench on the other side. Chise stood back and watch from a distance. Ethan walked up to her with a very confused look.

Ethan: "What are they talking about?"

Chise: "An understanding."

Stella: "What did you want to talk about?"

Elias: "I wanted to say…I'm sorry. For what I did to you…..no….What I tried to do to you. It was terrible."

Stella: "You don't need-"

Elias: "I have to. To remove this guilt from my body once and for all…. Stella, I thought the worst thing in the world was Chise dying, but what it was really her unhappiness and leaving me that was worst. How she looked at me was heart-breaking. I don't blame her. Everything I did…. It was all me. I was desperate. I was-"

Stella: "Stop right there. Even after everything that has happen, I'm not angry with you."

Elias: "You're not?"

Stella: "You only did that because the love of your life was dying."

Elias: "Yes. But still it was wrong. I finally realized that."

Stella: "Listen Elias. I'm not mad at you. I forgave you when came and saved the two of us. If it wasn't for you and Ruth, we both would be dead. Sure I didn't quite understand at first when you kidnapped me, but I get it now. Chise is my friend. If I was in your shoes, I would've done the same thing. But she's here with us now." (looks at Elias' ring) "And you two made up and got married. What's done is done. I'm glad my friend has a guy like you who would do anything to save his lover. Maybe when I get a boyfriend, I hope he's like you."

Elias: "You are quite young and childish to have a lover."

Stella: (scoff) "Excuse me?! I'm at that age thank you very much! You don't know what you're talking about bonehead!"

Elias: (laughs)

Stella: (pouts, then laughs)

Elias: "I feel better now. It feels nice to release the guilt."

Stella: "Don't hold it in. If you waited forever, that would be bad."

Elias: "I'm glad we resolve this tension. I'm glad Chise has a friend like you."

Stella: "Are we friends?"

Elias: "That would be good."

Stella: "Great! So…you two are married."

Elias: "Yes. That is correct."

Stella: "So how far you gotten?"

Elias: "Excuse me?!"

Stella: "Did you two do it or not?"

Elias: "How does a child know so much about this?!"

Stella: "Come on! I'm not a kid anymore! So tell me everything!"

Elias: "I would not do such a thing! Do your parents know you say such adult type things?!"

Stella: "Hey I know what married people do when they're alone. The noise. The steam. The passion! I saw it in one of my friends' magazines!" (squeal)

Elias: "I think you need new friends."

Ethan: "Hey sis!"

Chise: "Hey you two. Is everything okay?"

Stella: "Everything is great. Right Elias?"

Elias: "Yes. Everything is FINALLY okay."

Chise: "I'm glad it is. Ready to go?"

Elias: "Yes. Let's head home."

After waving goodbye to Stella and Ethan, Elias and Chise went the other direction. Chise saw that he was wearing a smile on his face. He was finally feeling guilt free. Now was the time to move forward. She put her hand in his and her head on his shoulder. When they finally got home, Elias changed back into himself and they had supper. After supper, Elias rest in his chair reading a book that he purchased today. He look up when his name was called. It was Chise. She walked toward him and sat on his lap. She took his skull in her hands and kiss the front of his teeth passionately making him drop the book and kiss her back.

Chise: "I'm really proud of you today."

Elias: "Really?"

Chise: "Mhm. It worked out fine didn't it?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "I'm glad you too are friends. How do you feel?"

Elias: "It feels like I have no more remorse. I've accepted what I done and now I can be happy. With you."

Chise: "That is called a clean conscience."

Elias: "I see. I love this feeling."

Chise: "And I love you."

Chise watched as he slowly opened his mouth. She saw his tongue like it was her prey. She started pouncing and attacking his tongue with hers. Getting every inch of it as much as she can. This type of kissing has Elias in a trance. Without even knowing what he's doing, he unbuttoned Chise's shirt. When he got to the last button, he started feeling her small but average size breast. The way he touches her turns her on. She wants him to touch and feel all over her body. She gently kissed every inch of his skull while he was rubbing on her breast. When he touch one nipple, she moaned. He loved that sound so much. He wanted to hear more of it so he pinched it again which cause her to moan louder. He squeezed the other and then both at the same time making her crazy with lust. She looks deeply at him feeling hazy and panting rapidly.

Elias: "How did it feel?"

Chise: "So good. I'm….I'm feeling so hot right now for you."

Elias: "Me too."

Chise: "Turn me on some more~"

He had to give her what she asked. He was feeling this lust too. But after what happened last night, she told to be calm while doing it. She carefully kissed his neck area which caused him to grab her butt frenzy like causing her to gasps. He lowered her shirt to get a better view. He want more access to her breast so he let the straps fall too and started licking. The circular motion of his tongue drove her crazy making her tilt her head back until she saw the kitchen. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Silver Lady staring daggers. That cause the fire in her body to flicker away and the lust was replaced with terror.

Elias: "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Chise: "No. It's that." (points)

Silver: (angry stare, mumbling) _Staaaaaaaaaaarrrreeeeee..._

Elias: "What's wrong with Silver?"

Chise already knew what was wrong. Silver had spent the entire day fixing the sheets and bed after Elias' episode. And now they were thinking about destroying the chair they are making out in. Oh no! Silver was not having that!

Chise: "We'll be gentle next time. I promise."

And with that, still staring at them, Silver disappeared into the kitchen. Chise sighed with relief. As much as Silver's stares were still burning in her mind, she was disappointed that their moment was ruined.

Chise: "Well that was a big turn off."

Elias: "Indeed. You must be tired. Why don't we turn in? We had quite a day today."

Chise: "Yeah. That sounds nice. I am beat. How we cuddle instead?"

Elias: "I like that very much."

And with that they retire to their bedroom waiting for the new day to greet them.

Note: _Watch out for Silver Lady!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days have passed since Elias and Chise's wedding. There have been a few encounters where they would snuggle and kiss. Chise would do her studies. She is his wife, but she is still his apprentice. It's like the saying: "Work before pleasure" Though it seems they love to mix it together. Business and pleasure. While enjoying the clearing where Elias was healing his body one time, Chise read some of the herbs to him while they were enjoying the scenery. Elias was in his human form as Simon. He didn't have his coat and scarf. He was wearing his vest and his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and no gloves. As she showed him a few pages, he moved closer to her until his face was next to her ear. Don't think she didn't notice part of his hair tickling the back of her neck. She tried her best to study, but the way he moved her hair away from her ear and started kissing from her shoulder to her neck made it very difficult to concentrate. She tried to stay professional and keep the shudders and gasping to herself. She kept silent long enough and finally spoke to her clingy spouse.

Chise: "I'm trying to study. You're making it very hard. You said you would quiz me." (pouts)

Elias: "I was just enjoying myself. I can't be confined. You did not enjoy it?"

Chise: "I didn't say that. Do not twist my words."

Elias: "So shall I proceed?"

Chise: "Well….I….need to prepare for the quiz."

Elias: "You are intelligent enough." (gets on her)

Chise: "Flattery will get you nowhere."

To him that sounded like a challenge. With a quick glance, she heard a growl coming from him and squeal when he started tickling her. She started laughing with a few tears. She watched as he pulled her shirt up showing her slender stomach. Elias took a deep breathe and blew on her stomach making her laugh and kicking like crazy.

Chise: "ELIAS STOP PLEASE! NO MORE! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Elias: "Do I win?"

Chise: "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Elias: "Say I win, and I'll stop."

Chise: (panting) "You…win…."

Elias: "Of course my little puppy."

Chise: "That's cheating. You play dirty."

Elias: "But you love it, do you?"

Chise: "…yes…."

Elias gave her a smile that made her blush. As much as she loves his original look, that face was starting to warm up on her. As they gather the books and blanket, Chise kept staring at the clearing.

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "Do you….wanna have a date with me one day?"

Elias: "A date?"

Chise: "Yeah. We could have a date. Just you and me."

Elias: "I would like that very much. I know a place I've been meaning to show you."

Chise: "Is it better than this place?"

Elias: "In a way. Yes."

Chise: "Okay. I'll wear something nice."

They were looking forward to that day. They just have to pick a day that would seem perfect.

The next day, Chise had gotten up early while Elias was still sleeping. As usual, he is not a morning person. Sometimes he is, sometimes he doesn't feel like it. Chise came back into the room anxious to wake up the Thorn Mage.

Chise: "Elias! Time to get up."

Elias: "….mmmm…"

Chise: (shakes him) "Come on. Someone wants to say hi to us!" (bangs ladle against pot) "E-LI-AS!"

Elias: "Who?" (yawning)

Chise: "It's a surprise. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Elias: "I'll talk later….Too relaxed…." (snores)

Chise made a very growling sound. She watched as Elias continued his slumber. Just when he was snoring some more, something came smashing on his head with a very loud **CLANK!** He was definitely awake now.

Elias: "Chise…. You shouldn't hit someone on the head with a spoon." _My head is pounding….._

Chise: "I'm aware of that."

Elias: "So who came to see us?"

Chise: "Actually he's on a mirror like the last time."

Elias: "He who?"

Lindel: "Still like to sleep late I see. You're still the same Thorn."

Chise: "Hey Master Lindel."

Elias: (grumbling) "Hello Echos…. Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

LIndel: "I called to see how Chise was doing. But she seems to be in perfect health. I'm very glad."

Chise: "Aw thank you."

LIndel: "Also, a few of the Ariels told me that you two are married."

Elias: "Yes. We are. And we are very happy."

Lindel: (snickers)

Elias: "What is so funny?"

LIndel: "I just can't believe that our little Robin tied the knot with a grumpy immature brat like you. How hilarious."

Elias: "Die…"

Lindel: (laughing)

Chise: (giggling)

Elias: (grumbling)

Chise: "Come on you two! No time for fighting! Lindel how's the dragon doing?"

Lindel: "Doing just splendid. He asked about you. Still feels terrible."

Chise: "I'm fine. Tell him that. I'm healthy as a horse."

Lindel: "He will be very pleased with that response."

Elias: "I'm going to have breakfast. Afterwards, we have some errands to run. Care to join me?"

Chise: "Sure."

Elias: (heads toward the kitchen)

LIndel: "Chise."

Chise: "Yeah?"

Lindel: "He has been a loner most of his life. I could tell all those centuries ago that he looked like he was searching for something. Looks like he finally found it. As much as a pain he was when he was with me and he still is now, he is a good man deep down. Please. Take good care of him."

Chise: "I will. Don't worry. He's in good hands."

Lindel: "And so are you young Robin."

As Lindel said goodbye. Chise joined Elias and Ruth for breakfast. It was good that Lindel cares in his own way about Elias. He really is like his father. As they finished their breakfast, they headed out to London once again to do more errands. Elias allowed Chise to roam around while he talks to Angelica about something important. While she walked a little further, she spotted Renfred heading in the opposite direction. It wouldn't hurt to say hi to him. He, in a way, is a friend of Elias'. Even if they do fight most of the time. Some times she wonders why those two can't get along unlike her and Alice.

Chise: "Renfred! Hello!"

Renfred: "Oh. Hello Chise. You seemed to be doing better since I last saw you. How are you?"

Chise: "I'm doing much better. My wound is healed. I don't go down that easily."

Renfred: "I'm glad. And so is Alice."

Chise: "Where is Alice?"

Renfred: "I had her do a little assignment for me. She should be back in a couple of days. I'll tell her I saw you."

Chise: "Tell her I miss her. I wanted to thank you both too. You also came to save me from Joseph."

Renfred: "I'm surprised you let him live after what he tried to do to you. I would have destroyed him right then and there."

Chise: "He was suffering. He was so misunderstood. You didn't see what I saw when I looked into his memories. I saw pain, sadness, and lost of hope. I felt so sorry for him. And Ashen Eyes is gone. From the beginning it was ALL him. Elias was right from the start. He was too tricky."

Renfred: "Yes he was. How is your arm? Can I see?"

Chise: "Sure." (takes off glove)

Renfred: "Hard to believe he's keeping you alive."

Chise: "There's a good part in him that is doing that."

Renfred: "So you married the bonehead."

Chise: "Wha? Oh! Yeah. I did. It's great. After everything we been through, we thought we could be together. I'm happy. And so is he."

Renfred: "Chise. Have you heard about the College?"

Chise: "I heard your friend and Alice bringing it up a couple times, but no. I don't know anything about it. That guy with the glasses offered me to go, but I respectfully decline."

Renfred: "God that idiot. He didn't tell you before we mentioned it…."

Chise: "Wait what? I never heard about this from him."

Renfred: "The College is a school. A school for young mages and apprentices like you. Alice signed up when she was younger. Now she works there. You should join."

Chise: "Uh well….I-"

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise quickly turned around and saw Elias with a few books in his hands. When Elias saw that she was speaking to Renfred, a type of look was on his face. A look she never seen before.

Renfred: "I take it after everything you've been through Ainsworth, you still haven't told her about it."

Elias: "….There's nothing to tell…"

Chise: "So you knew about it? Since when?"

Elias: "When you left to get your wand."

Renfred: "I sent messenger bird after messenger bird, but it seems they never reached you. Did you forget to tell her about that too?"

Elias: "Leave…. **NOW** …." (eyes glow red)

Chise: (gets between them) "Guys! No fighting. You're causing a scene."

Renfred: "You can keep doing that. Keeping her in the dark like that. She has a right to know. I'll see you both real soon."

When Renfred left, Elias turned and saw that Chise was looking at the ground with a disappointed look on her face. She couldn't look at him… To her, it felt like Elias kept something else from her once again.

Elias: "Chise….I-"

Chise: "Have you gotten what you asked for?"

Elias: "I….Yes. I have…"

Chise: (coldly) "Can we go..?"

Elias: "Yes.."

It had been really quiet the train ride home. Elias watched as Chise stared at the houses and building passing by avoiding looking at him. He clenched his fist together. Why did Renfred have to open his big mouth he thought. He thought that he wouldn't have to deal with Chise knowing about the College. But once again Renfred ruined everything just like bach in Ulthor. As they reached their destination, they got on the path that led them straight home. Again, Chise didn't say a word and all this silence was killing Elias. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he broke the silence.

Elias: "Chise…."

Chise: "How many?"

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "How many birds?"

Elias: "…14.."

Chise: "Why didn't you tell me about that when I got back from Iceland?"

Elias: "I didn't feel the need because I knew you would get curious and go. I couldn't bare that."

Chise: "Elias. Did you ever think about what I wanted? How I would feel? Did you even considered my feelings?"

Elias: "No. I didn't….I'm sorry Chise.."

Chise: (sighs) "Geez. How disappointing…"

Elias: "Are you angry with me?"

Chise: "I'm upset, yes."

Elias: "...Do you hate me?"

Chise: "…"

Elias: "…."

Chise: "….No…."

Elias felt a sigh of relief. He walked up slowly to her. Her head was still down avoiding his skull. Yeah she was upset, but never would hate him. When he was completely in front of her, he lifted her chin up so she could look at him. He gently caressed her cheek hoping it would soothe her fury a little more. It somewhat worked cause she gently rubbed her hand on his. Elias bent down so he was at her face. She gently kissed his snout and continued looking upset with him.

Elias: "What can I do?"

Chise: "You shouldn't keep things from me. We have to talk things out remember?"

Elias: "I remember. I'm so sorry Chise."

Chise: "What am I going to do with you?"

Elias: "What do you think about the College?"

Chise: "I guess. I am a bit curious, but I told Tory that I didn't want to go. Because….I didn't want to leave you."

Elias: "I heard that. Things are different now. How do you feel now?"

Chise: "The same way. Let's go home."

As Chise walked on ahead, Elias took a gift out of his pocket and sighed. It was bad timing to give it her. Once night time came around, it was time for bed. Elias begin to look at the gift one more time. When he heard Chise come in, he quickly put it in the dresser. He was surprise that she even came in. He thought that she would want to sleep in her room with Ruth. When Chise climbed in the bed, Elias hesitated at first, but he reached for her hand. She took it and he pulled her close and held her as he looked at her.

Elias: "How about we go to that place I was telling you about the other day?"

Chise: "You mean our date?"

Elias: "Yes. It would give us some time to talk about this a little more."

Chise: "Mmm…..okay."

She saw his expression when she gave him her answer. She could tell he was happy. Instead of falling asleep on the pillow like he always does, he fell asleep on her body. He made sure he was careful not to squish her and nuzzle his snout on her lips. Later on, he was still sleep while she rubbed the top on his skull making him purr in his sleep. She smiled a little and sighed.

Chise: "Why do you have to be such a lovable bonehead?" (kisses his skull) "My bonehead. Silly…"

And with that, she went to sleep holding her magus close while her mind ponders on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**My first lemon. I just concentrated and let it come to me. I hope you all like it. Enjoy. By the way, the song Elias was humming: Foy Vance ft Ed Sheeran: Guiding Light. ;-)  
**

 **Chapter 4**

Chise woke up to an empty bed and Ruth who yawned before saying good morning. She checked around the room wondering where Elias is. She was upset, but she didn't want him to leave. She looked on the dresser and saw a note from him that calmed her down.

 _Chise_

 _I went back to London to talk to Angie about what I should do. I won't be long. I should be back in time for our date as you called it. We have a lot to talk about once we get to that place I was talking about. I'm willing to make it up to you once again._

 _Elias_

As she finish reading the note, she held it tightly to her chest. Ruth licked her a couple times then laid on shoulder.

Ruth: "You two are so complicating."

Chise: "How so?"

Ruth: "True you two express how you love each other, but not that much."

Chise: "What do you think I should do?"

Ruth: "Show him how much you want him. I can feel your sexual desires for him. I find it uncomfortable since we share dreams."

Chise: "I want that. I do want him."

Ruth: "So what's wrong?"

Chise: "He doesn't want to hurt me physically, but I want to show him how much I love him."

Ruth: "Even if you are upset with him?"

Chise: "Yes."

Ruth: "Then don't let that stop you. Be with him. Love him."

Chise: "Thank you Ruth." (kisses his nose)

Ruth: "The Blue Flame needs me. I may be your familiar, but I'm still a Church Grimm. I'll be gone the rest of the day."

Chise: "You'll be back tomorrow right?"

Ruth: "I hope so. Apparently, those souls that Cartiphilus had stash in his lab are still running lose. I must help him send them back to the afterlife. Will you be alright?"

Chise: "Yeah. Your job is important. Good luck and be careful."

Ruth: "I will. See you soon." (turns human and kisses her forehead) "Don't forget to-"

Chise: (blushing) "I will! Geez!"

As she watched from the window, Chise saw the Ruth was out of sight. She went to find something to wear for the date. It was a hard decision. Finally she made up her mind with a sleeveless sundress with a sun hat. When she got downstairs, she saw Silver reading a letter. She saw Chise and wrote on the back of it.

 _I will be away for a while. My Spriggan friend is very ill. I need to be there for him. Breakfast is on the table. And whatever you do,_ ** _DO NOT LET ELIAS NEAR THE STOVE!_**

Chise gulped at the last part. She knows Elias can't cook not a damn thing after hearing the story about him making the stew for Lindel. As she shuddered at the thought of her husband cooking for her, she grabbed Silver's hand.

Chise: "I will guard that stove with my life. I know some meals, so I'll cook. Don't worry. Take care of your friend."

Silver smiled and hugged her. She packed some herbs and treats for her friend to feel better. Chise watched as she closed the door behind her after waving goodbye. Chise looked around. No one else is here. When Elias gets back from London, it will be just her and him alone. Suddenly, Chise put on a happy grin. She clapped her hands to her face. She can't stop smiling. She is suppose to be mad at him, but this is a good opportunity for her. For both of them. This will be perfect, but he needs to hurry back already so they can go to that place and come back here and be together.

Chise: (sighs, looks at ring) "I wonder how he's doing in London right about now?"

 _In London….._

Elias, in his human form, arrived at Angelica's place. He wanted to know how to fix this problem he's in now. When he called out her name, she answered right away.

Angie: "Ainsworth. How have you been?"

Elias: "I've been doing well."

Angie: "How's your ring holding up? Let's see." (looks at ring) "Seems okay. Remember if something happens to either one of you, it will let you know."

Elias: "Thank you for giving this to us."

Angie: "Have you gave her the gift yet?"

Elias: "No I haven't. I got side-track by a big mouth alchemist…"

Angie: "What's stopping you, you idiot!" (slaps him upside the head)

Elias: "OW! Chise is upset with me right now. I couldn't give it to her!"

Angie: "Ugh! Damn you are a hopeless old man!"

Elias: "Really?"

Angie: "So, when are you going to give it to her?"

Elias: "We have a day plan together."

Angie: "Oh. A date."

Elias: "Yes. I'm planning on taking her to an area I came across and then we would go back home-" (GROANS IN AGONY) " **YOWCH!** "

Angie: (stepping on his foot rapidly) "Trying to take her virginity you pervy mage?! You may be married but that is-"

Elias: "I CAN'T ANYWAY…ow…."

Angie: "Why not?"

Elias: "I'm afraid of losing control when we…."

Angie: "Oh Ains."

Elias: "It was our wedding night. I started changing. So, I stopped myself. As much as I want to continue my sexual relation with her, I can't do that if I….if I lose control and kill her…"

Angie put two fingers on Elias' human forehead. He was confused by what she was doing then she flick him on his head making him yell.

Elias: "CHISE WAS RIGHT! THAT DOES HURT! WHY DO YOU PICK ON ME?!"

Angie: "Because. You're being ridiculous. You love Chise don't you?"

Elias: "Of course I do. She means the world to me. I want this as much as she does…but I-"

Angie: "Say "you can't" again, and I'll kick your bonehead ass!" (cracks knuckles)

Elias: _Women are violent when they're angry…._ "So, what should I do?"

Angie: "If you love her. Show her. And if anything goes wrong, find an anchor."

Elias: "An anchor?"

Angie: "Yes. Think of something that keeps you calm. Do that and you'll be fine. And about this College thing. You two need a common ground with that. You're trying to be a better man for her right? To do that, think of what she wants and give it to her. It will work out for you. You two look really great together." (hugs Elias) "It's good to have someone to love you for you even if you do stupid stuff like take a girl's life."

Elias: "How long will you hold that over my head?"

Angie: "For a long time. Be with your wife Ains. She's waiting for you."

Elias: "I'm leaving now. It is good talking to you Angelica."

Angie: "You too. Oh and another thing." (squeezes him extremely tightly)

Elias: ( **GROANS IN PAIN** )

Angie: "Do be gentle when doing stuff like that with her or I will kill you." (smiles playfully)

Elias: (falls to the floor) "Keep punching and kicking me, I won't be able to do it….or was that your intention all along?"

Angie: (playful pout) "I have no idea what you mean. Have a good time Elias."

Elias: (takes gift out of pocket) "I will." (leaves)

Angie: (sighs happily) "Who knew that a girl like that would get that old hermit like him to come out into the world. Wow.."

Elias came back to the house as quick as he could. He and Chise had a lot to speak about. When he called out to her from upstairs. When she came downstairs, he looked in shocked. She was wearing a light green sundress that reached above her knees and a matching hat with a sunflower in it. She smiled when he saw him, and his mouth was still opened.

Chise: "How do I look? Say something."

Elias: "There are no words to describe the beauty I see in you right now."

Chise: (blushes then turn her head) "W-well don't get too comfortable. I-I'm still mad at you!"

Elias: (chuckles) "Of course. My little puppy." (caresses her cheek)

Chise: "Hmph!" (giggles in secret) "Ready to go?"

Elias: "Always."

Chise: "Wait."

Elias: "Hmm? You okay?"

Chise: "Can you put a glamour on my arm? I am wearing a sleeveless dress."

Elias: "Of course."

And with that, her arm looked exactly how it use to look. Like the curse never happened. As they walked outside, Chise glanced at the sky. It would seem some heavy clouds are coming in. It was a little cloudy out today. Elias wondered why she stopped and she left it alone and kept walking.

When the got to the country market, they grabbed some treats and sandwiches and Chise pointed out to some drinks over by a café. They got a couple and moved on. When they got out of town, Elias took Chise's hand and lead her deep within a forest path. When they got out, they came to a dock. They got into a boat and Elias started rowing. Chise had never seen him steer anything before let alone a boat. She was impressed that Elias Ainsworth is just full of surprises.

Chise: "So where is it you wanted to take me.

Elias: "Right here." (stops rowing)

Chise watched in awe as he used magic on the entire lake. Different colors started appearing over the lake. She watched as he took a bunch of flowers like the ones she showed him at Lindel's and threw them at the lake making it look more magical than ever. When she look back at him, she saw that he extended his hand to her.

Chise: "What?"

Elias: "Dance with me."

Chise: "On the boat?"

Elias: (shook his head) "On the lake." (takes her hand)

Chise: (panics) "We'll fall in!"

Elias took Chise in his arms with a sly smirk. Was he trying to get her and himself wet? As she squirms trying to get out of his arms, he gently placed her down. As she was suspecting for a splash in the lake, she opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. Her feet and Elias' were above the water. She walked around and took a couple tiny leaps. When she looked up at him, he smiled. She knew he wouldn't intentionally let her fall. How misleading that was of her.

Elias: "Want to dance with me, my lovely wife?"

Chise: "Mmm…okay."

Elias pulled her closely and they started to dance above the water. Looking at that and what he was doing was a dream to her. She started to hear a humming sound and wondered where it was coming from. When she looked up at Elias, she realized with much shocked that he was the one humming. As she listens closely, she didn't recognize what he was humming. It was a song. It sounded very romantic. This made her embrace him even more which caused his smile to deepen. He spun around a few more times then, lifted her up in the air which surprised her. She could see everything. She was enjoying herself so much, she hardly noticed the sound of thunder, her own fear, to care. When he brought her down to his face, she smiled and touched his nose with hers. Still in his arms, he dipped her, which cause her to laugh. As she came back to his face again, she gave a loving smile and begin the kissing. Then they felt drops of water on their noses which broke their concentration. They looked at each other then looked at the sky. Rain started to pour very heavily on them. Chise thought that drowning in the lake was funny but this takes the cake. Seeing herself and her husband get wet just made her laugh much to Elias' confusion. What was so hilarious about getting soaked he thought to himself. He grabbed her hand and they got in the boat. He rowed as quickly as he could back to the docks. He took off his jacket and put it over Chise's head. They started down the path back to their home. Elias kept walking, but Chise stopped.

Elias: I'm so sorry. I had no clue it was going to rain. When we get back, you need to get a bath, or you'll catch col-" (looks back at her) "Chise? Do not stand there. It will get worse."

Chise: "Would you let me go?"

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "Would you let me go to the College? Yes or No?"

Elias: "You are bringing this up now?! Really?!"

Chise: "I need an answer.."

Elias: "I can answer when we get home!"

Chise: "No. Answer right now."

Elias: _Ugh…Woman are so…..infuriating!_

Chise: "Still waiting."

Elias: "Chise, what do you want me to say?"

Chise: "The truth for one thing! You didn't tell me about this when I got back from the Dragon's Nest! You kept it to yourself! I had to hear it from Alice, Tory, and now Renfred but not you Elias."

Elias: "Are we really having another discussion? And in the rain?!"

Chise: "Seems like it! Why you didn't want me to know? Do you not trust me?!"

Elias: "Of course I trust yo-"

Chise: "Then tell me why!"

Elias: "Because I want you here with me! And I don't trust those people up there! You don't need to go to a place like that! You have me…"

Chise: "…"

Elias: "But I realized that it is not up to me. Not anymore. It is up to you. I can't stand the isolation when you went to make your wand…..I was cold….. If you were to go to the College, I would never be able to see you…..Is that what you want? Do you wish to go?"

Chise: "….."

Elias: (remembering Angie's advice) "Chise. What do you want from me? What do you want and I can give it to you.."

Chise walked up towards him with her head still down touching his chest. When she reached him, Elias reached for her but stopped when he saw Chise pound him on his chest.

Chise: "…..ummy…"

Elias: "What?"

Chise: (constant pounding) "Dummy! Idiot! Doofus! Dorky mage! **BONEHEAD!** " (panting)

Elias: "Is that what you want? To yell at me and pound my chest? Which doesn't hurt me that much."

Chise: "No…."

Elias: "Then tell me. What do you want?"

Chise: "I want…I want you…"

Elias: "Me?"

Chise: (makes him kneel down) "You…" (kisses him)

The kiss from her was surprising for him. She went full on open mouth. He could feel her teeth pressed against his human ones. It didn't take long for him to kiss back. The sensation was incredible. It lasted for what felt like forever. It only took the sound of thunder and Chise's squeal with fright to break that passionate kiss.

Elias: "Let's go home."

Chise: "Mhm."

Instead of walking, Elias did a spell making them transport in front of the door. Chise hurried up and open the door. When she opened it just a little, she was surprised when Elias lift her, wrapped her legs around his waist, and slammed the door. They started kissing again and was feeling like they were on fire. Both of their bodies yearn for the other. Elias, while kissing Chise very crazy, pressed her hardly against the wall and went straight for her neck. She could feel his kissing and biting around her entire neck area which cause her to scream and moan. Good thing no one was home. Elias sat her down on the stairs and continued. Chise removed his soaked vest and took his jacket off her shoulders and threw it anywhere not even caring where it lands. She uncontrollably unbuttoned most of his shirt almost seeing his chest then she stopped.

Elias: (pants) "What's wrong?"

Chise: "AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

Elias: (sighs) "I thought so. Go on. Go take a bath."

Chise: "I don't want to stop! I want to keep going. I still wan-"

Elias: "So do I, love. So, don't be too long."

Chise: (can't stop smiling) "Okay! Don't take that off yet."

Elias: "Why?"

Chise: "I want to." (bit her lip) "Just go to our room. I'll see you there."

Elias happily watched her go upstairs. When he reached his room, he took his shirt out of his pants and removed his shoes and socks. While he looked at his gift to Chise, he thought about last week on their wedding night, how he lost control. What if he bites her neck too hard or scratches her roughly…or eats her…?! He quickly shook that terror away and stayed in his human form. Once he explains it to her, she might understand.

In the bathroom, while soaking in herbs, Chise was still smiling and biting her lip more. She can't help but think about what will happen tonight. She was finally going to be one with the man she loves. She knows for a fact that he has never been with anyone else. Meaning that she is his first. That made her squeal with delight. She is glad that it was him and not anyone else. She gets out of the tub and wipes herself down and get ready to put on the lingerie from before but stops and looks at herself. She was already halfway there, and he would be seeing her body anyway. So, she gently slaps both hands on her face and put the sleepwear away for next time. She wrapped the towel around her tightly, took a deep breath, then headed back to the room.

Elias: "Be calm. Find an anchor. Find an anchor. Do not lose control…"

Chise: "Hey you."

Elias: "WOAH!" (throws present in the air)

Chise: "AAAH!" (catches present) "What's this?"

Elias: "Chise. Hand that back please." (tries to take it)

Chise: (hold it high) "Why? What is it?"

Elias: "It's…a present. A present for you."

Chise: "For me? Then I should open it then."

Elias: "No! Not yet. Please. Not yet."

Chise: "Why can't I open it now?"

Elias: (pulls her closer) "Because. I want you right now."

Chise: (blushes, puts down gift, take his necktie off) "Right now?"

Elias: "Right now."

 ** _Lemon ~~~_**

Elias watched as Chise remove her towel off her body and slowly letting it fall to the floor. He looked up and down. It was a vision of perfection. To think that such a beauty belongs to him and him alone. He saw that the glamour was still on her arm, so he grabbed her hand removed it. Chise was not only self-conscience about her cursed arm, but her whole body. She was small in some areas and she wasn't that feminine like Alice, Angelica, Titania or the vampire living at Joel's place. She knows Elias doesn't care about that, that he loves her for herself, yet she still covered herself up. But Elias removed her hands holding them in his. He took one hand and started feeling her stomach area, her legs and waist. The fire in both of them was starting to ignite again. Elias brought his hand up to her face where he strokes her cheek and brushes his thumb on her lips. Just looking at his wife fully naked and bare in front of him made him fall in love with her more and more.

Elias: "You're so beautiful."

Chise: (blushes) "Even this?" (holds up arm)

Elias: "Every part of you." (pulls her into lap) "Chise. Please let me stay like this for a while. I must keep myself under control. I know you don't like this look, but I promise you I'm still the same man. It's me. Please let me stay this way." (whispers) "Let me love you this way."

Chise: (kisses him) "Okay. Elias. Know that I love every part of you. No matter what you look like. I fell for you. I want to make love to you. My husband. My teacher. My whole world."

Elias: "Chise…"

Chise: "Even if it is the fake face." (giggles)

Elias: "That still feels insulting." (chuckles softly)

They locked lips once more but fiercer than ever. As they kept kissing, Chise continued from where she left off trying to remove his undershirt. Elias started going for the neck making her shout his name. Oh, how he loves that. Chise kept pulling his shirt telling him to take it off. He got up with her still in his arms and dropped her in the middle of the bed making her laugh. She watched him removed his shirt. As he dropped it to the floor, now only in his black pants, the way his back looks is so amazing and when he turned around and she saw his whole upper body, his chest and abs, it made her swoon on the inside. She reached out for him and he got in the bed on his knees positioning himself hovering above of her. They continued kissing some more, looking at each other with love and lust, touching every part of their upper bodies and constantly saying intimate things to each other. Chise removed his belt while kissing his neck and shoulder. He roughly but gently pressed her down and started putting her legs around his waist, her private area touching his stomach. It caused him to breathe heavily. He could feel her kisses in his chest. She continued to kiss more and more, and he started to breathe hysterically again. His eyes went red, his teeth sharp, and he looked at his hands which was turning purplish. He tries to be calm but when Chise started biting his neck and shoulder, he growled which she heard but that didn't stop her. She wanted to keep making him feel good. The more she bit, the more feral he got and when she got to his human ear, he grabbed the head of the bed and put his sharp teeth on the pillow she was on. A couple of nibbles drove him over the edge and made him roar louder and break the head of the bed and tear the pillow apart where feathers flew everywhere. Chise stopped what she was doing and looked at Elias. He was started to change. So, she put both of her hands on his face and cuddled it. He became calm and was looking human a little more.

Chise: "It's okay. I'm right here. You don't need to be afraid. Just be calm and breathe. Find your anchor."

That's when Elias finally realized it. He was staying calm because of Chise. Her sweet soothing words. Her presence. Her smile. Waking up next to her. That keeps him calm. He started kissing her again and looking directly into those beautiful green grass eyes.

Elias: "You are my anchor Chise. Thank you. Thank you so much. Please. Can I touch you?"

Chise: (blushes) "Only you can touch me."

Now that he has permission, Elias looked at her breast and they fit in his hands. He started massaging and squeezing them making both of their arousals rise faster than ever. Chise moans even more at the treatment she's getting. The moans turned to screams that made her whole chest area feel like she was getting shocked with electricity. He was pinching her nipples. This was new to him. He had never felt this much passion before. He continued to explore that passion when he put his mouth on her right nipple and started sucking and biting.

Chise: "AAAAAHHHHHNNN!~~~ MMMMMMMHN!" (moans) "Elias. Elias! You're like a baby."

Elias: "Am I biting too hard?"

Chise: "No. It's perfect. Keep going. Please."

Elias kept going like she said. Dragging his warm tongue all the way down to her navel. She started to laugh along with her moaning. Even in a moment like this she's still ticklish. When he got to the area between her legs, he just stared. He started feeling there too. He listened and watched as Chise started losing more control with her moans. He wondered how the inside of her would feel like. So, to experiment this newfound curiosity, he put one of his fingers in. He hesitated at first but went in and out with his index finger. Chise started shouting and gasping. Her hands clenched the sheet extremely tightly. It looked like she was tearing it up a little bit which she was. He saw that she was loving this so continued by speeding up the thrusting. A very hot feeling started to build up inside her like his thrusting was making her burn. Like dynamite. Elias was the fuse. When it reaches it's peak, it detonates. And that's what Chise did. She was climaxing. She climaxed all on Elias' finger. She looked at him as he looked at the white clear liquid on his finger. He smelled then taste. Chise's face turned as red as her hair.

Chise: "DON'T DO THAT! IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

Elias: "But you taste wonderful."

Chise: "Elias…."

Elias: (pulls her closer)

Chise: "(gasps)

Elias: "I want to taste you some more."

That was astonishing when he said those words. She watched as he brought his face to her now wet private and just started licking. Chise's head flinched back as she screamed for more. So, he grabbed both of her leg and put them behind his head. He went from licking to sucking her insides and her clit. As he continued, she played with his hair as she screams. Her screams were loud. Again, thank goodness no one was home but them. After a few minutes, they were catching their breath. Elias went back to her face and gave the most obsessive lustful kiss imaginable.

Elias: "Chise…I want to have all of you."

Chise: "I want you inside me." (touches his pants) "You're hard."

Elias got off the bed. Chise watched as he unzipped his pants and loosen his boxers. Everything fell. She could see it all. She has never seen. She has never seen anything like it. Not like in the biology books. Elias' member was way better, and it was going to be inside her taking her virginity. What could be better? Elias timidly got back on top of her but hasn't moved just yet.

Elias: "Chise. We…..we don't have to do this. If something goes wrong, you must tell me, so I can stop myself. I don-"

Chise: (finger on his mouth) "Shh. I believe in you. Only you can do this to me. Besides, it will only hurt for a bit, right?" (shaking and breathing)

Elias looked into her eyes. She was hesitating herself. She really wants this. So, does he. But she is scared. More scared than he is. Elias finally gain confidence and kissed her. They really are meant to be because they are scared about their first time. Elias will let her know. He's right there with her. She needs to know that everything will be okay.

Elias: "I'll be gentle."

Chise: "You will?"

Elias: "Yes. No need to be frightened. Just relaxed." (nuzzles her nose with his) "Just relax my puppy. My beautiful Robin."

Chise: "I'm in your hands Elias. Just make love to me. Be gentle though."

A soon as possible, Elias gently put his member at her entrance. He rubbed swiftly making her moan and wet. He took a deep breathe and slowly entered her causing both to groan with ecstasy. He continued about moving slightly a bit faster but at a pace that was gentle as he promised. Chise, feeling his thrust going in and out of her, it was pure bliss to her. She felt it go deeper touching her insides. It was hitting her stomach well. She tells him to go hard and fast. He's been waiting to hear that. Now there was no more holding back. Elias picked up the speed bucking, her listening to more of her moan and hearing his name over and over.

Chise: "Ahn~ Oh, it feels so good! Keep going!"

Elias: "I can't stop Chise! I'm feeling funny and hot!"

Chise: "It's a good feeling! AHN! I promise! More! More! MORE! ELIAS! AHN!"

Chise's nails started digging into his back. He winced in pain just a little when that happen. It didn't bother him that much. It meant that she loves it. More of their love making echoed through the halls. The bed begins to move, and the squeaking began, shaking back and forth. A build up was starting inside both of them and Elias had no clue what it was but Chise knew.

Elias: "Chise! Chise! Something is wrong with me! Something deep down! I can't! I can't hol-" (moaning) "I don't know what it is! I can't hold on!"

Chise: "Elias you starting to cum! Me too! It feels so amazing! I'm about to, too! Release in me!"

Elias: "At the same time?!"

Chise: "Yes! Together with you!"

Beads of sweat glistened off their bodies. Chise held on tightly to Elias. Finally, Elias released his semen inside Chise causing her to bite down hard on his shoulder which made Elias shout her name in pain and pleasure. Tiny drops of blood exited the bite mark she left on him. He took his penis out of her followed by a mixture of both Elias and Chise. He laid on his back completely exhausted and happy. Chise couldn't stop panting. She was completely and forever his. She sat up and pulled the covers on her and her mate. Elias wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek over and over. When she saw what she did to his shoulder, she panicked.

Chise: "I am so sorry Elias! I didn't mean to bite you!"

Elias: "It's okay. I'll put some herbs on it. I'll be fine.

Chise remembered the times she was hurt. Her neck from her time in Ulthor and when she gave her blood to a creepy Fae when she, Elias, Stella, and Ruth were looking for Ethan. Elias was licking her wounds. Now it was her turn to lick him. Not sure it will work because Elias wasn't really human. She started licking the mark surprising him. The taste of him made her melt. He tastes good she thought to herself.

Elias: "Why'd you do that?"

Chise: "You always do it to me. Now it's my turn." (lays on his chest)

Elias: "Thank you Chise. For the wound and this very magical moment."

Chise: "I'm glad it was with you."

Elias: "Oh!" (reaches the gift) "Here. For you my love."

Chise opened the gift. She gasped when she saw it was a bolo necktie. She was speechless. It was beautiful. Green like her eyes.

Chise: "Elias. I love it."

Elias: "Do you recognize the material? Look closely."

Chise: "Umm…." (looks then gasps) "My necklace! I always wondered what happened to it. I won't take it off ever again."

Elias: "I'll try to make things better with you. About the College, I think you should go."

Chise: "Elias!"

Elias: "Listen. You seem curious. Maybe we should look around the place. How about that?"

Chise: "You really are a changed man Elias Ainsworth." (hugs him)

Elias: "You cause me to change for the better. I thank you."

Chise: (sighs) "Silver is going to kill you."

Elias: "Huh?! Why?!"

Chise pointed to the destroyed bed, the torn sheets, and threw a few feathers in the air from the shattered pillow. She is right. Silver Lady's gonna kill him.

Elias: "Oh….uh…Remind me to leave an apologetic note and 5 cups of cream on the mantle when she returns."

Chise: "I'll apologize too. I broke my promise. But for now, let's lay here."

Elias: "Agreed. I love you Chise. So much."

Chise: "I love you too Elias."

As they cuddled closer together and intertwine their fingers, they both drifted off to sleep as they listen to the rain. The thunder had stop. They slept with smiles on their faces and waited for the start of a new day.

Note to everyone and myself: **MY MIND IS DANGEROUS! LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A bright day begins as Chise was woken up by a few feathers falling on her nose and making her sneeze. She starts to remember all the events of last night. She looked around the room. Completely chaotic yet she was happy. She noticed Elias wasn't there meaning he was probably downstairs. She flopped back down making the feathers from the destroyed pillow fly everywhere. She got up and put on the shirt he wore last and went to the bathroom with her gift. It was really sweet of him to make it out of the necklace. When she put it around her neck, she smiled. Last night was still buzzing around in her head. She touched where he left kisses. Her stomach, her left, her breasts, her lips, her vagina, the more she thought about it, the more she bit her lip wanting to do it some more. She felt two hands wrapping around her body. She happily gasped and looked in the mirror and saw Elias in his regular form. The expression on his face looked pleasing.

Elias: "Good morning."

Chise: "Morning. I love the gift."

Elias: "It looks good on you." (squeezes her body) "She is right."

Chise: "Hmm? Who?"

Elias: "Angie. She's right. We do look good together." (licks her neck)

Chise: "Mmmmmnh~~"

Elias stuck his long tongue deep in her mouth making her weak in the knees and clenched to his shirt. Does he want to do it again? Right now? She thought. Not that she doesn't want to. Just that she feels really hungry right now. So as much as it pains her, she stopped and push him off finding his skull tilted in confusion.

Elias: "You okay?"

Chise: "I'm good. I'm just really hungry."

Elias: "Ah. I'll go fix you something to eat for breakfast."

Chise: "Okay."

As Elias left, she kept looking at her own bolo necktie. To think that she has one of her own. Now they would be matching. Like his and hers. She just giggled at how silly that is. And now, he going to make breakfast for her. What a guy. Wait….. **WHAT?!** Chise then just remembered what Silver said in her note: **_DO NOT LET ELIAS NEAR THE STOVE!_** With that she realized what she had done and darted out of the bathroom and the bedroom and saw Elias headed towarded the stairs! She had to stop him!

Chise: _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ "ELIAS NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" (pounces on his back)

Elias: "CHISE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Chise: "STOPPING YOU!"

Elias tried his best to get Chise off his back, but she was holding on too tight. They spun around a few times making both of them very dizzy and fall. But Elias saw that Chise was gonna hit head first into the floor, so he spun around one more time and took the fall instead and both landed with a loud **THUD!** Chise had her eyes close but opened them when she realized that she was hurt. She saw that she was in Elias' lap and that he was rubbing the top of his skull.

Elias: "Chise…..you…okay?"

Chise: "I'm fine. Thank you."

Elias: "What is going on? Why'd you stop me from preparing breakfast?"

Chise: "Because I promised Silver that I wouldn't let you go near the stove."

Elias: "Why?"

Chise: _Be gentle. His heart is in the right place._ "Honey…You can't cook!"

Elias: (shocked) "What?!"

Chise: "You can't cook Elias. Not a damn thing."

Elias: "Who told you I can't cook?"

Chise: "Lindel."

Elias: "What?"

Chise: "Yeah. Remember when I told you that he told me some things about you? Well, you being a terrible cook was one of them."

Elias: "That old bastard….."

Chise: (nervous laughing) "Oh! I know! How about I make you something. I think you'll love it."

Elias: "Think so?"

Chise: "Yeah. Just relax. I'll make you some tea. Okay?"

Elias: "Okay."

As they ate their breakfast that Chise made, she headed to the well to check on Cartiphilus. After she gave him more water, she headed and saw that Elias was answering to Silver and Ruth's letters.

Chise: "They wrote back?"

Elias: "Yes. Silver will be back Saturday and Ruth tomorrow."

Chise: "So it's just us again huh?"

Elias: "Yes." (gets on the couch with her) "All alone once again."

Chise: "I knew you wanted to again." (giggles)

Elias: "Where'd you go after breakfast?"

Chise: "To see Joseph."

Elias: "Why?"

Chise: "To make sure he's okay."

Elias: "That's not what I was referring to. I'm just curious why you feel sympathy for the one that stabbed you twice and took your eye."

Chise: "Renfred asked me the same thing. I told him that he was suffering. Because his past was awful. Kinda like mine was. We…..we have a connection. Me and Joseph."

Elias: "Chise….You are nothing like him.."

Chise: "Hear me out." (sits in his lap) "No. I'm nothing like him. But, how we suffer is similar. There were these guys beating him up. It was awful. And how he looked around and saw how everyone was happy, but he wasn't. He does awful things to people because he wants them to feel what he felt for 2,000 years. It's sickening, yes but after what I saw, I knew what I did was the right thing to do. He just needed someone to treat him kindly. He should be fine there."

Elias: "You are so pure-hearted Chise. How you do things to help others only to let it cost you your health and body. I see that I still don't understand self-sacrifice."

Chise: "Kinda stupid huh?"

Elias: "On the contrary," (gets on her) "I find it very attractive." (licks her lips)

Chise: "Attractive huh? Is that what you love about me?"

Elias: "I love many things about you my little puppy. Your eyes, you hair, your heart, your lips, your….body." (lifts up shirt) "How did I get so lucky?"

Chise: "Who knows?"

Messenger bird: "You two get a room."

Chise: "WOAH!"

Messenger bird: "See me finally?"

Chise: "Renfred?"

Messenger bird: "Good time to talk?"

Chise: "You came again?"

Elias: "Actually, I wrote to him."

Messenger bird: "Where do you want to meet?"

Elias: "At the park in London."

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "I won't be long."

As Chise watched Elias leave, she remembered him saying that he would make things better last night. He must've been talking about that. He really is trying.

 _At the park…_

Renfred went to meet Elias but it seems he noticed he hadn't showed up yet. He came to a bench where a boy with white hair dressed in black was sitting.

Renfred: "Ainsworth! Where are you?! Where is that bonehead?!"

Elias: "Right here."

Renfred: "Woah! Ainsworth?!"

Elias was Chise today. Some places he uses Simon's and some when he's around kids or teenagers, he uses Chise's. It's sorta like blended in to him.

Renfred: "Jesus! Why the hell are you a kid?!"

Elias: "Does it matter what I look like?"

Renfred: "I guess not. Alright. I'm here. What do you want?"

Elias: "Chise and I were talking about the College. And reluctantly, I believe she should attend."

Renfred: "You're serious?"

Elias: (sighs) " As much as I hate to let her leave, I don't want to ruin her life. After everything that has happened recently, I realized I can not keep a hold on her. She needs her independence."

Renfred: "Wow." (pats him hard on the back) "She really has changed you bonehead! I see who where the pants in this marriage."

Elias: "Die..."

Renfred: "The headmaster will be please to meet her. She's destine for this Ainsworth."

Elias: "I know…."

Renfred: "You'll see. This is for the best."

Elias: "I hope s-"

Chise: "ELIAS! YOU GUYS!"

Elias: "Chise?!"

Chise ran up toward Elias and Renfred. Very surprised that she's here and not at home waiting for him. When she got up there, she became out of breathe. Elias got off the bench to see if she was okay.

Elias: "Chise?"

Chise: "Renfred." (pants) "I don't need to sign up right away do I?"

Renfred: "Of course not. You have plenty of chances."

Chise: "Good. Cause I'm not ready to start just yet. But I'll get back to you. Promise."

Elias: "Are you sure Chise?"

Chise: "I am. It's good that you're doing this for me but I still like to keep my options open. I would love to go but not right this second."

Renfred: "Good. I will let Alice and the others know." (disappears)

Elias: "Chise is this what you wan-!"

Chise: (kisses him) "Thank you. What would I do without you?"

Elias: "I don't know. I'm glad you're not leaving yet."

Chise: "Me too. In a way, we're still newlyweds you know?"

Elias: "I see."

Chise: "Do you want to get some lunch?"

Elias: (changed into Simon) "With you, of course."

When they got to a different bench only in it was in town, Chise gave Elias his sandwich and he just stared at it.

Elias: "What's that?"

Chise: "It's a hamburger. I have it with Alice that time. It's really good."

Elias: "What's a hamburger?"

Chise: "You never had one before?!"

Elias: "No."

Chise: "God! You're missing out too much. Here. Take it! You need it. Trust me!"

Elias: "Uh. Okay." (takes a bite) "Chise…."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "It's...really tasty!"

Chise: "See I knew you like it!"

Elias: "I do! How come Silver Lady never makes these?"

Chise: "I don't know. Has she ever tried?"

Elias: "Not that I know of. Lunch was great."

Chise: "I'm glad. Ready to go home?"

Elias: "Yes."

When they got back home, Chise tended to the garden while Elias was in his study. It was around evening time when they had supper now it was time to turn in. Elias was in the bathroom relaxing in the bath. What an eventful day he had. His eyes were closed for a brief minute when he opened them, Chise was there with her towel.

Elias: "Woah Chise! Is everything okay?"

Chise: "It's fine. I wanted to bathe with you. You know. Scrub your back?"

Elias: "Uh of course."

Chise got in and sat across from Elias. They have never bathe together before. The only time they were in the bathroom together was when Elias bought Chise to his home. Her thinking about that made her blush entirely. When she saw Elias turn around so she can scrub his back, she saw scratch marks.

Chise: "Did….Did I do this?"

Elias: "Oh! Uh yes you did. It's fine."

Chise: "Oh god! I am so sorry!"

Elias: "It's alright. It felt nice.

Chise: "Me scratching you felt nice?"

Elias: "Yes."

Chise: "Wow you're weird." (scrubs)

Elias: "I heard that they're called love marks."

Chise: "I think you mean love bites."

Elias: "Oh yes! That." (laughs)

Chise: "It's ironic you know."

Elias: "What is?"

Chise: "You were worried about hurting me when it was me that hurt you…."

Elias quickly turned around and hugged Chise making her dropped the sponge.

Elias: "I love the bites you given me."

Chise: "Really?"

Elias: "I heard that it means that I am yours. All yours."

Chise: "Yeah. You're mine." (sits in lap) "Elias?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise: "The next time we do it, I want it to be the real you."

Elias: "Are you sure?"

Chise: "Mhm. I know that you won't hurt me. Last night was proof. You said I was your anchor. I keep you calm."

Elias: "Alright." (wraps arms around her) "Chise?"

Chise: "Yes?"

Elias: "You said that I can't cook right?"

Chise: "No you can't!"

Elias: "Don't have to answer that quickly.."

Chise: (giggles)

Elias: "Would you teach me how?"

Chise: (really happy) "Yeah! Of course!"

Elias smiled as they got out of the tub and dried each other off. Chise pulled the blanket over them as they snuggle together in bed. Elias wrapped his arms around her and lick her ears. She felt really comfortable in his arms.

Elias: "Good night Chise."

Chise: "Good night Elias."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 5:30 in the morning. Chise woke up to find Elias over her body. She blushed when he nuzzled her neck making herself feel hot. He used his teeth to lift her tank top up and lick her chest area.

Chise: "Ahn~ Ooh….Elias….What is with you?"

Elias: "Sorry. I just had a really intimate dream about you. I felt really hot." (takes her shirt off)

Chise: "Mmmmn….. You keep doing that, I'll feel the same way."

The way he sounded, so deep and low and the way she felt his breathe on her, sent shivers around her whole body. Her nipples became hard and she felt hot down there. That was it! She pushed Elias off her and got on him.

Chise: "That did it."

Elias: "Chise….!"

Chise: "You so turned me on. I'm WIDE awake. I want you right now." (unbuttoning him)

Elias: "No holding back then."

Chise: "No way." (giggles)

Elias pulled the whole sheets over their whole bodies. It was only the sound of their laughter and moans till the break of dawn. Much later that morning, Chise fixed breakfast again. Pancakes. Elias came back with the paper and realized it was a beautiful day outside. Nice weather for an outing.

Elias: "Chise. You know that place I showed you the other day?"

Chise: "You mean the lake where we danced and afterwards we…" (steam exploding, squeaks) "Yes?"

Elias: "We should have a little picnic before Ruth comes home today."

Chise: "That would be nice. I wonder what I should make for lunch though. Hmm…"

When Elias watched her ponder what to do, he chuckled. He then notice a pitcher of water and a glass on the little table by the door. Which meant Chise was taken it to Cartiphilus like she always does. He closed the paper and took the pitcher and glass. When Chise turned around, she noticed that both the pitcher and Elias was gone. She made sure the stove was off and followed him. Who knows what he could be thinking about Cartiphilus after everything he's done. When Chise saw Elias go into the well, she walked slowly and just listen.

Cartiphilus: "…..I do not desire more drinks from you Sleigh Beggy…..Leave me be…Enough of your pity….."

Elias: "I am not Chise…."

Cartiphilus: "Oh….The Great Pilum Murialis finally visits…Showing me empathy too?"

Elias: "You deserve nothing after what you done… Making others suffer miserably while you get a joy out of it. Turning my wife against me didn't work Wandering Jew."

Cartiphilus: "Oh, so you two are married now? I guess me spearing her must have made you step up… Maybe I should've done it at her heart….."

Elias started to get angry and threw the glass at the wall making a shard of glass scratch his face.

Cartiphilus: "Seems I hit another nerve like I did at the church. Your guinea pig saw you for the monster you are. Even with the girl you were trying to sacrifice. What will she say when she realized that I've been scratched by her mate…..? Will she leave you again?" (laughing mockingly)

Elias: "I would save everyone who suffered at your hand, including Chise, to just rip your head off right now."

Chise: "Don't do it Elias…No…"

Cartiphilus: "Then do it….End my suffering once and for all…..Leaving me in this hole to rot, while you and yours are happy and in love….Makes me sick to my stomach….. **END IT RIGHT NOW FOR HER! DO IT! DO IT NOW THORN HALFLING!** "

Elias grabbed Joseph by the shirt. He watched as Cartiphilus laughed like a maniac. Elias started to growl and turned his left hand into claws. Cartiphilus wanted him to do it. As he was about to strike him once and for all, he looked at his ring. He looked closer at the reflection and saw that Chise was looking terrified. Then remember when she punched him and what she said: _I thought you were different….I thought you were different. You're just like him…._ Chise was referring to the 2,000-year-old alchemist he has in his grasp now. He wanted him to end his life so he could prove that Elias is and what everyone except Chise and others think he is…a monster…like him. If he did that, he would lose Chise all over again and have nothing. Elias put his hand down and dropped him. Chise sighed with relief when she saw that and smiled. Then she heard them talk some more.

Cartiphilus: "Why you stopped…? Don't have the stomach to finish me off? I tried to kill her Thorn…..your wife….. **WHY DO YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE TOY WITH ME?! YOU DAMN HALF-BAKED BASTARD! THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME THEN STOP?! WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME LIKE THE MONSTER YOU ARE?!** "

Elias: "Because I am no monster. Not in her eyes."

Chise: "Elias…"

Elias: "I do not understand what you hope to gain to bring me to your level. You almost did months ago. I thought I had lost everything. But I redeemed myself. I will never be like you. A callous wretched creature who takes everything and destroys it… **THAT IS THE LAST THING I'LL EVER BE** …. Because I have something that you will never have."

Cartiphilus: (grumbles with anger)

Elias: "You have a bond with Chise I will never understand but as much as I despise you, you're not worth my time. A lot in me just wants you to whither away until your nothing. But some bits in me feels sorry for you like she does. So, I could care less. You are not worth it. I'm being the better man. For myself and my wife. Good day Cartiphilus….and Joseph…" (disappears)

Elias heard him yelling and screaming when he got out of that well. Cartiphilus was throwing an angry fit. With only one arm, he threw stuff across the well then, he got on his knees and broke down crying. Elias shook his head and turned around to leave but Chise was there waiting for him. Elias thought that she would be upset but much to his surprise, she went towards him and asked him to bend down which he did. Chise stuck her tongue on his skull which cause his mouth to open and they had the most passionate kiss. He nuzzled her hair with such love then went back to the house where they got ready for their little outing. When they got to the lake later on, it was silent. Chise laid out sandwiches and drinks. After a few minutes, the silence broke.

Elias: "Are you angry?"

Chise: "No. Proud and pleased actually."

Elias: "Oh?"

Chise: "For a moment, I thought you were considering it. Killing him."

Elias: "For a moment, as did I."

Chise: "I'm glad though. Do you know what that means?"

Elias: "No what?"

Chise: "It means that makes you different than Joseph. He wanted to destroy what he couldn't have. But that didn't work so he thought he could do it on you. But as always, he failed. You stopped yourself. Why?"

Elias: "I could see your fear. I didn't want to make you afraid or cry anymore. I promised it to you and myself. I would've been just like him."

Chise: "You told me I was never like him. Guess what. Neither are you. In fact, what you did back there, made me fall in love with you even more." (kisses him)

Elias: "Chise."

Chise: "Hm?"

Elias: "I have hard time believing in myself. Do you think I'll be a good husband?"

Chise: "You already are. In fact, you are the best husband ever."

Elias: "I still say that scoundrel is a lost cause. It's good we won't see him for a long time."

Chise: "Yeah. Here you go."

Elias: "Oh! Thank you." (takes a bite) "This is really good! You really outdone yourself."

Chise: "I'm glad you love it so much."

Elias: "Amazing. As much as Silver is a good cook, you are the best."

Chise: "I'll be sure to teach you everything I know."

Elias: "Not only are you my teacher of human things but also of cooking."

Chise: "I'll start you off with something basic. Like Instant minute rice."

Elias: "Of course. How long does it take?"

Chise: (sweat drop, groans) "A minute Elias."

Elias: "Oh! Right! Like the name." (chuckles)

Chise: (laughs) "Oh boy."

Of course Elias still has a LONG WAY to go before he can ever be as good as Chise or Silver Lady but at least he was in good hands. As they approach home, Stella called out for them.

Stella: "Hey you guys!"

Elias: "Hello Stella."

Chise: "Hey how's it going?"

Stella: "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie."

Chise: "A movie? It's been some time since I seen one."

Elias: "A movie?"

Stella: "Yeah. It's really good one. Saw the preview and everything."

Elias: "It's not that. I was wondering what's a movie?"

Chise and Stella looked Elias with very wide eyes. Elias did say he was old fashion. He's ancient for God's sake!

Chise and Stella: "YOU NEVER SEEN A MOVIE BEFORE?!"

Elias: "Uh no! You two have very surprising expressions!"

Stella: "Geez Elias! Just how old are you?! You're seeing a movie with us you hear me?!"

Elias: "Uh…. Are you sure? Not you and Chise?"

Stella: "I want to hang out with you as well! Ruth too when he gets back. Like an outing."

Elias: "Okay. Sure."

Chise: "Great. It's a date then."

Stella: "Speaking of date, where have you two been? Hmm?"

Elias: "Just a picnic!"

Stella: "A picnic right?"

Elias: "Yes!"

Stella: _Staaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrre….._

Chise: "You're so nosy Stella."

Stella: "And you got a glow on you. You two did it?"

Elias and Chise: "...UH!" (both blushing)

Stella: "You did do it! TELL ME EVERYTHING! DETAILS!"

Elias and Chise: "Go home Stella!"

Stella: (pouts) "Fine then. Don't tell me. But I'll figure it out. Later you two lovebirds."

As they finally sighed of relief, they headed inside.

Elias: "Chise. Shouldn't Ruth be back today?"

Chise: "He should. I wonder if he's alright."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chise got up to answer it. When she opened the door, nobody was there. Then something scared her from up above causing Chise to fall and Elias ran to her.

Elias: "Chise! What happened?!"

Chise: "I got startled."

Oberon: "Hello my children!"

Elias: "Your majesty?"

Chise: "Oberon. What are you doing here?"

Oberon: "I have heard from the Ariels that you two are wedded. I've came to give you my felicitations. I'm so happy."

Chise: "Well thank you."

Oberon: "My darling would love to see you."

Elias: "Trying to get us to come over again I see."

Oberon: "Of course not. Just a friendly visit."

Elias: "Flattered as we are, we're gonna have to decline. Very busy. Right Chise?"

Chise: "Yeah. We're….AAAAAAHHHH!"

Elias: "Chise! What's wrong! Is it your arm?!"

Chise: "No! MY SIDE! It hurts!"

Elias: "Let me have look."

Oberon: "Unzip her dress."

Elias did what he said. When he took off the dress, he saw some scratch marks on her left side. Elias started to panic but Oberon calmed him down.

Elias: "I don't…I don't understand! You were with me the whole time! What hurt you?"

Chise: "Elias…You told me that familiars share everything with the master right?" (groans in pain)

Elias: "Yes they do. Why?"

Oberon: "It's seems your wife is on to something."

Chise: "What about the other way around?" (breathes heavily)

Elias: "Oberon?"

Oberon looked to the sky and saw an Ariel come to him. She whispered something in his ear then gasps.

Elias: "Oberon?!"

Chise: "It's Ruth isn't it?"

Oberon: "Yes. Your familiar is injured. I can feel it. Bring her to Shannon. We have to move. Quickly!"

Elias: "Alright." (picks up Chise) "Let's go."

Chise: "Yeah. I hope he's alright."

Elias: "Me too."

Oberon: "Don't dawdle now! To the Anthill. The Blue Flame will join us soon with Ruth."

So, Oberon led Elias and Chise back to his home. It's hard to believe that they're going back again. Last time they went, Chise was hurt for using too much magic. Now they're going to see their friend. Which means time will slip by once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We last left Elias and Chise on there way to the Anthill. Home of Oberon and Titania. When they got there, Elias put Chise on the bed so Shannon could look at her wounds. While she was doing that, Chise looked across from her and saw Ruth laying on his stomach in his human form. She tried to get up and go to him but Elias and Shannon held her down.

Chise: "Ruth….Are you okay?!"

Ruth: (breathing heavily) "Chise….Why are you here…..?"

Chise: "I felt you. You have a wound on your side."

Ruth: "I'm so sorry…"

Elias: "Ruth. It's fine. What matter is that you are not hurt badly."

Chise: "Yeah. I'm not hurt that badly. I just need to be in the pond and I'll be fine."

Shannon: "Alright. Let's get her there Elias."

Elias: "Okay. Come on." (picks her up)

Chise: "K. Get better."

Ruth: "Yeah. Sorry I ruined your alone time. Both of you."

Chise: "It's okay."

After Shannon and Elias got Chise in the pool and they saw that her wounds are healed up, they followed Oberon to see Titania. She was very much happy to see them.

Titania: "Robin and Thorn. It is good to see you both since last time."

Chise: "It's great to see you too. I wanted to thank you for what you did. You helped Elias save me."

Titania: "I did what any queen would do to reunite her children's love one. Congratulations by the way."

Chise: (holds Elias' hand)

Elias: "Thank you Titania."

Spriggan: "What is _he_ doing here?!

Elias: "Oh God…"

Chise: "Elias?"

Spriggan: "You dare show your face after what you tried to do to a human?! I should've ended you…. You would do this whole world a favor and die!"

Chise: (getting angry) "…!"

Elias: "Chise….It's fine…Don't."

Titania: "Spriggan please…."

Oberon: "The last thing you want is to get sick again old friend."

Spriggan: "I had it your majesties! Him acting like nothing he ever does is a bad thing! It makes me sick that something like him is alive! Scum like him don't deserve to walk on the Earth!" (takes out stick) "I'll finish him off and this time no one with stop me!"

The Spriggan got bigger just like it did before when Chise left Elias left to wander heart-broken. Elias braced himself for the attack and the Spriggan was ready to strike. Suddenly, Elias felt something come out of his robe. It was a staff. Not his staff for it was red as his beloved's hair and had a bird on top. Chise asked Elias to hold on to it after what happened between her and Joseph and he has been holding on ever since. She stopped the stick from hitting her husband just in time which made the Spriggan angry. He was getting ready to attack both Elias and Chise but Chise chanted a spell. Elias recognized it as a fire blast. It knocked the Spriggan down making him small again. Titania and Oberon were surprised so was Elias. His surprised turn to worry when he saw Chise get a little dizzy. As she tipped over, Elias caught her just in time nuzzling her head.

Elias: "Chise. Are you alright love?"

Chise: "Mhm. I'm fine. I just hate how he talks to you like that. It makes me angry."

Elias: "I see. I have 3 types of feelings inside when you did that."

Chise: "Can you tell me what they are?" (caress his skull)

Elias: "Amazement, Heartened and Concern when you got unsteady. You don't need to defend my honor my love. I handle a lot of his insults over the years."

Chise: (stands up) "Well it should stop."

Elias: "Is it okay for you to stand?"

Chise: "Yeah. I'm sorry Titania. I lost my temper."

Titania: "No need child. Spriggan should respect your spouse much better. He was completely out of line. Weren't you Spriggan?"

Spriggan: "Hmph!"

Oberon: "I was quite moved by it."

Chise: "Thank you. I didn't come here to fight. I wanted to see how Ruth was doing."

Shannon: "Well he should stay for a little while longer. The Chimera that attacked him was going after the Wisp. Ruth stepped in and took the blow for himself saving him."

Elias: "Very brave he was."

Chise: "Yeah. He was on me about sacrifice. He's one to talk. Silly dog." (chuckles)

Elias: "I guess he was thinking what you would do."

Oberon: "And what of the Chimera?"

Shannon: "Destroyed."

Chise: "Thank goodness."

 _Phone ringing…_

Spriggan: "Where is that coming from?!"

Oberon: "Is it a Fae?"

Titania: "I never heard of such a chiming sound."

Elias: "Chise. That's your phone."

Chise: "Oh. Answer it please."

Elias: (changes into Simon) "Am I holding it right?"

Chise: "Mmmm. There like that then press the green button but take your glove off."

Elias: "It's Stella."

Chise: "Answer."

Elias: "Hello Stel-"

Stella (on phone): **"WHERE THE HECK ARE Y-"**

Elias: (hangs up, ears ringing)

Chise: "Why you hang up?!"

Elias: "She yelled in my ear!"

Chise: "Ugh."

 _Phone ringing….._

Elias: "It's her again."

Chise: "Be calm."

Elias: "Hello Stella."

Stella (on phone): "Mind telling me why you hung up on me Elias?"

Elias: "Well if I had ears, that would be your answer."

Chise: (chuckles)

Elias: (chuckles softly) "What is it?"

Stella: "We were suppose to see a movie! You, me, and Chise! Remember?"

Elias: "A movie?"

Chise: "Oh no! Give it here." (takes phone) "Hey Stella."

Stella: "Don't "Hey Stella" me. You better have a good excuse why you two aren't here."

As Chise explained what happened to Ruth, Stella calmed down completely. She told Chise next time then. When Ruth gets better, he could come along too. With that, Chise said sorry one more time and hanged up. Oberon got off the throne and looked at Chise's phone.

Oberon: "What an odd little thing. You talk to it like it's a person."

Chise: "Yeah. It's a phone. Modern technology. WAY after your time."

Titania: "And you were talking to _that_ girl."

Chise: "Yeah. She's the one."

Titania: "Well I'm glad the matter is settled between all of you."

Oberon: "Agreed. Like I told you before Thorn's Child. You shouldn't have a spat with your spouse. Though from time to time it's fine."

Chise: "Well. We're fine now aren't we."

Elias: "Of course. I'm a lot better no matter what other people think." (looks at Spriggan)

Spriggan: (grumbles)

Oberon: "That's wonderful. So…trying to have children?"

Elias and Chise: "UH!"

Oberon: "Come now! No need to hide it! I was listening when you were talking to the girl. You two have started mating! Some of the Fae did hear rare erotic sounds the other night!"

Elias: "What?!" (stunned)

Chise: (ashamed) "THEY HEARD US?!"

Oberon: "MHM! Trying to start on your offspring already! Be sure to gift us with many children! To bits and bits we will love them so! And don't forget the blonde! Still love the blonde! Even though it doesn't happen right away, you two have to keep trying and trying and trying until you conceive!"

Titantia: "Oberon…..You are making them uncomfortable yet again… Must I send the dogs on you again?"

Oberon: "EEEEP! No, no, no darling! That won't be necessary! I will hush!"

Shannon: "Okay…. Wow… Why don't you head on home? I'll send Ruth to you. He still needs a lot of care."

Elias: "Of course. Let us know."

Shannon: "Right."

Chise: "See you guys next time."

Titania: "Farewell my lovelies."

Oberon: "Keep practicing on reproducing!"

Elias and Chise: (embarrassed, walked quickly)

When they got outside back into the real world, Chise looked at her phone. The time here went from Spring to the beginning of Summer. At least it wasn't that much this time.

Chise: "It feels really hot a little."

Elias: "Indeed."

Chise: "Elias. About what happened back there-"

Elias: "I'm happy."

Chise: "You are?"

Elias: "Of course. In all my centuries, no one has ever stood up for me the way you did. I love you for that."

Chise: "Well I know you would do the same for me."

Elias got on his knee and started kissing her. Deeply putting his tongue in her mouth made her fall into his arms. The temperature was rising in the weather and in their bodies. Going for her neck cause her to moan uncontrollably and take off Elias' robe. Suddenly they heard giggling coming from the Fae all around them.

Chise: "Oh boy.."

Elias: "Can never have privacy. What bothersome neighbors…"

Chise: "Literally."

Elias: (chuckles) "I get it. That's funny. Let's go home. Maybe we can get some ice tea."

As Elias walked ahead, Chise walked slowly thinking about what Oberon said before they left. It made her blush. Made her think hard. Looking at Elias then herself. Rubbing her belly made her all too curious and ponder.

Chise: "Children huh."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Children….Huh…_

The thought of kids was all Chise could think about. As they slept in their room, Chise suddenly woke up. She saw how Elias was still sleep. She sat up on the still damage bed. Kids…she thought to herself. She was flustered when Oberon first brought it up. She could tell he was flustered by it too. Then she remembered Ulthor when he said he hates children and that comment just made her sink down in the bed. It left her wondering if she should mention it or just keep it to herself. She is still 17. So having a baby right now would be troublesome if she's thinking about going to the College. She remembered how a child reacted with him when he first met Lindel from the story. The thought just made her shudder. So she got out of bed to wash her face. She then went back to sleep.

When morning came, Chise got started on breakfast. She smiled softly when Elias nuzzled her cheek. Chise turned the bacon over a few times and stir the oatmeal a couple. Still in a trance. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that the food was starting to burn or that Elias was calling her name.

Elias: "Chise! Chise! CHISE!"

Chise: "Huh?"

Elias: "Breakfast!"

Chise: "Breakf-wha? AAAAHH! Oh no!" (turns off stove) "I'm sorry Elias! I ruined breakfast..."

Elias: "It's alright. What's got you so troubled?"

Chise: "Uh…well…"

Elias: "Chise. You can tell me anything. We're husband and wife. Remember?"

Chise: "It was about yesterday."

Elias: "You mean back in Tir an Nog?"

Chise: "It was what Oberon-"

Simon: "Hey Ainsworth!"

Chise: "Simon?"

Elias: (changes into Simon) "What does that dunce want?"

Chise: "Probably coughing."

Elias went to open the door for Simon to come in while Chise fixed Simon's medicine. It should be best to leave that topic alone for a while.

Simon: "Chise hi!"

Chise: "Hey Simon. How are you?"

Simon: "Been doing well. I never said congratulations on getting married. I like to know why I was the last one to know about it."

Elias: "Must have slipped my mind." (sly laugh)

Simon: "Yeah I bet it did."

Chise: (chuckles)

Elias: "What is it Chise?"

Chise: "I can't get over on how you look like Simon. If you two went into town together, people would think that you were brothers."

Elias: (raised an eyebrow) "Really Chise?"

Simon: "I get what she means. Knowing you for 10 years can do that. You're like an older brother Elias. Although I would be the charming sophisticated one while you're the pathetic bad-tempered inconsiderate one."

Elias: (irritated) "Die…"

Chise: (laughs)

Simon: "Rude. Still. It's good we're friends."

Elias: "When were we friends?"

Simon: "AW COME ON!"

Elias: "I'm joking."

Simon: "Geez. Chise must have her hands full having to deal with you now, I hate to see how your kids will turn out!"

Chise: "….!..."

Elias: "Like we would think of that? You know how I am with kids Simon."

Simon: "Yeah I know. You hate them."

Elias: "Exactly."

Chise: (clenches table)

Simon: "A lot can change when Chise gets a bit older."

Elias: "Well Chise has school to think about. Not children."

Simon: "Oh you're letting her go to the College?"

Elias: "I'm reluctant but yes."

Simon: "That's outstanding news. You must be excited Chise. Chise?"

Chise: "Hmm?! Yeah guys?"

Simon: "You okay?"

Elias: "Everything okay?"

Chise: "Uh…yeah…."

Simon: "Well I must be off. The sisters are still an aggressive impatient bunch. Lots to do. I'll see you both soon. It's good that you're doing better Chise."

Chise: "Thank you…"

As Elias sent Simon away, he turned around and saw Chise with her head down. Something is definitely bothering her he thought to himself. He went towards her holding her hand leading her back to his chair and letting her sit in his lap. She was afraid to look at him, but he held her chin up so that green eyes can meet with hazel eyes.

Elias: "What's wrong Chise? You seemed distress at breakfast and melancholic when Simon was visiting. I don't like it when you are like this. It feels saddening in my chest."

Chise: "I just don't know how to say it when it comes to you."

Elias: "Did I say something to upset you?"

Chise: "No, no, no…well maybe a bit. I was think about something when we were with Ruth. We're a family right? You, me, Ruth, and Silver."

Elias: "Of course we are." (kisses her forehead)

Chise: "Do you ever wonder if we could have more? You know, be even more happier? Making our family bigger?"

Elias: "Chise. What are you trying to say?"

Chise: "Elias…..I….um…. I think I want to have a baby."

Elias: "!?"

Chise: "Is that wrong?"

Elias was silent for what seem like a long time. Chise got off his lap and just stared at his blank expression. Did I put him into shocked? She wondered to herself. After a while, he finally spoke making her prepare for his answer.

Elias: "Where did this come from?"

Chise: "It was something Oberon said yesterday and before when he got me to wake up. Elias I've been thinking about since then and I think I want to have your baby."

Elias: "I….Chise…this is really too much…. I'm a little flattered yet I'm terrified…. I'm sorry Chise."

Chise: "Sorry?"

Elias: "I….." (sighs) "I can't…. I just can't…"

Chise: (a little disappointed) "Oh?"

Elias: "You know how children are terrified of me."

Chise: "I doubt that would happen to our own child."

Elias: "I don't even want to think that. I don't want a child Chise."

Chise: "Elias just liste-"

Elias: "No Chise! You know how people are about me! The sight of me disgusts them! If we were to conceive a child, they would very much be in the same dilemma with me. They would be considered an atrocity! A monstrosity just like me! And some children kill their mothers when they are born. But us? What I am? The fear of a…..a **thing** looking like me killing you makes me so angry that **it** would be around and you won't be…..I can't! I won-"

Elias quickly stopped speaking. What made him stop is tears falling off Chise's face. Her lips trembling with sadness. Now she really can't look at him after that. To avoid saying anything else, she just ran out the door crying. He called out to her but she didn't answer back. Elias tightened his hand tightly to his chair tearing the fabric with his nails.

Elias: "Damn it all…. I did it again…. After I said I wouldn't… I made her cry….."

Chise didn't go far. She ran as fast as she could. She got on a train to London and got off and ran toward the park. She sat at a bench away from people and started to cry some more. Maybe bringing something up that would upset him was a mistake but to call a baby "a thing" sounded insulting. She wanted to yell as she cried but that would cause a scene around this many people. They would think she was crazy. Like back in her terrible days as a youth. Now that she thinks about it, what if they did have a child and she was like her mother. She would never! No way would she harm her child the way her mother did her. And to abandon them just by killing herself? Out of the question. She never wants to think that again. She held her knees up to her nose hiding her swollen red eyes from the other people and just watched them laughing and talking. Elias hates kids. Would he even hate his own? She thought. More tears begin to fall. Suddenly she spotted kids playing and their mothers watching them. Still sad, she smiled a little at that. She watched the little girl run fast trying to keep up with her friends but she fell on the ground and cried when she scraped her knee. That made her think about what happened to her when she fell on her knee. She got up to see if she was okay. Then she saw the girl being pick up by a tall dark blonde-haired man in black. She thought it was the little girl's father, but her face widened with shock when she saw it was Elias! Chise watched Elias get the sand off the little girl.

Elias: "You're okay. It's just a scrape." (pats her head)

Mother: "Thank you so much sir."

Elias: "No need. I was passing by. Be sure to put ointment on that."

Little Girl: "Thank you mister."

Mother: "You should be more careful."

Little Girl: "I'm sorry Mommy."

Little Boy: "Who was that Mommy?"

As Elias smiled and waved at the parent and the kids, he spotted Chise who witnessed the whole thing. Chise turned the other way to hide her face leaving Elias a little sad. He got took a deep breathe and walked towards her. When he got there, he saw her hide her red eyes. He felt his chest twinge a little.

Elias: "Mind if I sit?"

Chise: "…." (nods)

Elias: "…"

Chise: "…"

Another awkward silence.

Chise: "I saw what you did."

Elias: "Oh that? I was looking for you when that happened."

Chise: "I see."

Elias: "To be honest, I wanted to keep moving, but something, a sensation, told me to stop."

Chise: "It did huh?"

Elias: "Yes. I don't know how to explain it but helping that girl felt….nice."

Chise: "Hmm. So how'd you know I be here?"

Elias: "Well we've been coming here a lot recently. It was the first place in my mind."

Chise: "I'm sorta lucky then."

Elias: "Yes you are. Chise….. I wish to talk with you. About what I said earlier."

Chise felt her heart speeding up. She quickly got off the bench wanted to avoid the topic. She started to walk away but Elias wasn't going to let that happen again. He grabbed hold of his wife's hand holding it tightly to dear life.

Chise: "Elias! Please….let go….please…"

Elias: "I can't! I….I won't let go! Never again…Not again... Chise….I'm….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did the one thing that I promised I wouldn't do… I made you upset and weep. I'm such a fool."

Chise: "Elias wait…"

Elias: "Those things I said were unnecessary… I just…"

Chise: (puts hand on mouth) "Elias… Can we talk about this at home? Not here. And if I get upset again and run, promise me to hold me tightly..."

Elias: "Of course."

When they reached a tree, Elias took out his staff and transport out of the park. When they got home, they walked inside and sat on the couch. Elias pulled Chise into his chest and hugged her tightly. Chise was literally grabbing his vest tightly as well along with caressing his hair. She felt shakiness coming from him. She pulled away and saw that Elias was crying a little!

Chise: "Elias….!"

Elias: "W-what….why is there water coming from my eyes?!"

Chise: "You're crying Elias. I never seen you cry before." (crying too)

Elias: "These are tears?"

Chise: "Mhm." (wipes her tears and his)

Elias: "It's odd…."

Chise: "No it's not."

Elias: "It's not?"

Chise: "It's called being normal. It's called...being human..."

Elias: "I'm sorry Chise. I just…. feel scared. The thought of me being a father scares me... I don't want to be a bad father. It's the most important thing out of this that bothers me…."

Chise: "I'm sorry for putting the issue on you… I'm sorry I made you angry…"

Elias: "I'm angry at myself Chise."

Chise: "It's okay…It's okay…. We're okay…"

They spent the whole afternoon hugging and comforting each other. Later on, that night, they thought it would be best to head to bed early. Elias had got into his pajamas and started reading where he left off in his book. He looked up and saw Chise in a silk sleepwear coming from the bathroom. She got in bed and watched him read for a bit. After a few pages, Elias saved his page and put the book aside.

Elias: "That was….."

Chise: "Really emotional?"

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Yes."

Chise: (giggles) "You weren't the only one afraid of being a bad parent."

Elias: "You thought the same way?"

Chise: "Yeah. Because of my mother and what she did. I was afraid of doing what she did to me to our kids."

Elias: "Chise! You would never."

Chise: "How do you know?"

Elias: "Because I know the type of person you are. You are a good human being. You would be a great mother."

Chise: "I would huh?"

Elias: "I know you will be."

Chise: "I feel the same way about you Elias."

Elias: "I doubt that."

Chise: "No really. The way you were that little girl, I thought it was impressive. That's looks like a person that doesn't dislike kids. You would be a great father."

Elias: "What about what I am? What if the baby turns out like me? What if it kills-"

Chise: "We would cross that bridge when we get there. Who actually knows how it will turn out?"

Elias: "I hope and pray that they are like you my love."

Chise: "I would love to see a bit of you in them as well."

Elias: "I'm still not ready for children just yet Chise. I'm sorry.."

Chise: "I feel the same way."

Elias: "You do?"

Chise: "Of course! I'm 17 for God's sake!"

Elias: (laughs)

Chise: "I have starting school to think about."

Elias: "Of course. So not right this second?"

Chise: "Not right this second."

Elias: (sighs of relief)

Chise: (plays with buttons) "Although, if it's alright with you, I would love to keep practicing with you." (gets on him)

Elias: "I would love to keep doing that."

Elias started using his tongue to lick Chise's neck. She lifts her head, so he could get a better access. As she felt the front of his teeth gently scraping her neck, she felt hot and started to gasp. It felt good. It made her want to unbutton his whole shirt which she did. Elias let the straps of her nightgown fall until he was seeing her breasts. To help him, she just took the whole thing off leaving only her matching underwear. He lays her on her back and gently squeezes one side while putting his mouth the other one nibbling on the nipple. Sparks went off inside as she felt erotic treatment making her soak her panties. Elias brought his skull back to Chise's face and let his pleasant tongue slip in her mouth. As he did that, he continued pinching her nipples making her moan louder through the kiss and grip the sheets.

Elias released her harden nipples and let his warm hand glide straight down under her panties where he used his fingers to play with her clit. Her toes curled, and her legs opened wide making him put two of his fingers inside. She looked into the red eyes of her beloved. She stroke his skull as he continues to play with her pussy. He sped up his stroking making her yell his name.

Chise: "Ahn! Oh…Elias…Elias! Take it off….I want to see the real you..~~" (moaning)

Elias let his pajama shirt fall to the floor and watched Chise play with his lower half undoing the button. He grabs her face and kisses her some more. They switched positions. Chise got on him and started massaging his cock making him groan while he looks at her seeing her smiling and giggle sexually. Elias realized just then that she didn't do this the first time they made love. He was enjoying every second of it. She continued stroking while rubbing the horns on his head hearing that amazing purring she love from him. His breathing became heavy and that made her slow down still holding it in her hands.

Chise: "You're calm….right?"

Elias: (breathes slowly) "Yes."

Chise: "Keep going?" (strokes slowly)

Elias: "Yes. Your hands feel incredible."

Chise: (giggles) "K."

Chise started to grip his shaft harder making him twitch and groan opening his mouth. He started feeling his body getting hotter making her stoke faster and harder. She looked really close which was a mistake as his semen came out hitting her cheek that was almost in her eye.

Elias: "Chise! I'm sorry. That was unexpected. Let me wipe th-"

Chise: "Mmmm.~" (licks her cheek) "You taste funny."

Elias: "Ouch…"

Chise: "In a good way. So good."

Elias chuckled a little at that comment. He let her push him back and could feel her teeth and tongue going down from his neck to his stomach. She could hear him groan lustfully on every peck. When she got to his cock, she hesitated at first then looked at him. She saw him nod and she started sucking on it hard. She pulled his pajama pants and boxers all the way down making him completely bare. She continued sucking and licking making him go insane with lust. The way her tongue feels on him was too much. It was turning him on. He quickly sat back up, grabbed her by the shoulders and started kissing her laying her down and get on top of her making her squeal.

Elias: "My turn."

Chise: "Go ahead."

Elias pulled her wet underwear off then positioned himself at her entrance once again and started licking her clit cause her to tilt her head back into the pillow shouting and bucking. She could feel him gripping her body tightly and sticking his whole tongue in her making her toss and turn and hold on to his horns. She could feel his front teeth scraping her clit gently and her insides churning like butter from his long tongue. She could feel herself getting closer as he grabbed her breasts again while still giving her oral. She started losing her mind and her eyes rolling back and starting to drool. Chise body feels like it's melting. Her yelling was music to his…..well…..ears.

Chise: "Elias! Elias! I can't wait any longer! Kiss me! Kiss me again!"

Elias went back up to her and started kissing like she asked while moving his hips making his cock rub her entrance making her moan while wrestling her tongue with his. He begins to center getting ready to put it in her but looks at her. She doesn't know why he's doing that. She wants him now right this second.

Elias: "I love you Chise."

Chise: "Me too Elias. Me too. Just f-" (gasps)

Before she could finish that sentence, he quickly thrust it in her back and forth making her calling out his name with ecstasy. His hands entwined with hers very tightly and kissing while thrusting at the same time. Elias licked her neck making her kiss his in return. To them this love making session could possibly be better than the last one they had. Chise looked lovingly in his red irises and smiling adoring every second every thrust. She would love to continue this until they get tired. Elias doesn't want to stop either.

Elias: "Chise! Chise! My darling beautiful wife! You feel so good and warm inside! So deep! I think I'm about to….!" (groans)

Chise: "Cum?! AHN!"

Elias: "Yes! Should I do it in you?"

Chise: "AHN! OOOOH! AH! Yes, yes, yes, yes! YES ELIAS! IN ME! IT'S FINE! LOVE ME! LOVE ME PLEASE!" (MOANING) "I'M CUMMING TOO!"

Just like that, they both release their climaxes once again fusing with the other. Screaming their names back to each along with a roar from Elias. Both panting for breathe, Elias collapsed on his pillow while Chise looked up at the ceiling laughing, panting, and feeling giddy.

Chise: "That was so amazing. You're so amazing Elias."

Elias: "It was and so are you."

Chise: "Let's keep going."

Elias: "Uh….huh?! **Again?!** "

Chise: "Yes. I'm not tired entirely. I want to keep making love with you tonight Elias." (bends over) "We need to practice some more right?"

Elias: "Chise… I would love nothing more to make a child with you." (licks her back)

Chise: (moans) "But not right now?"

Elias: "Exactly."

Chise: "That's fine with me. We'll know when we're ready. I want to keep enjoying this bliss."

Elias: "Me as well my lovely puppy."

So, they continued onward finally made their decision about having a little one of their own. It was around 3am when they got exhausted and tired. As much as they love their blissful romance, they had enough for tonight. Such stamina they had until they used it up. No doubt they would be sore and sleepy tomorrow. But it was worth it. As their left hands with their wedding rings were touching each other, they drifted off to sleep with happy smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was late in the morning almost time for lunch. Elias and Chise woke up feeling a tad bit sore and drowsy. (no surprise) Chise look at her hand. She was holding a regular hand instead of a dark purple hand. She turned around, and Elias, in his human glamour, surprised her with a deep kiss. Surprising as that was, she kissed her lover back. Looking into each other's eyes, their eyes looked tired but it was still the feeling of love.

Elias: "Good morning Chise."

Chise: "Good morning Elias. Your eyes are red when you're human. Meaning you look tired."

Elias: "Your eyes are also red from weariness love."

Chise: "At least not from crying."

Elias: "…I'm sorry I said those things."

Chise: "It's fine. Really. Things were said but we made up."

Elias: "Truly?"

Chise: "Mhm. I'm the one who surprised you with such an appeal."

Elias: "I have to tell you though, that never crossed my mind. Us conceiving a baby. I hated children forever, but after you saying that yesterday I had these different types of feelings stirring in one and I could not make up my mind. One, uncertainty because of how I feel about children and the way they feel about me. The second, pleased because you wanted to have baby with me. Me of all people."

Chise: "Who else would it be?"

Elias: (chuckles)

Chise: "The bed still lives."

Elias: "Yes. Silver Lady will definitely be put out about this room."

Chise: "All this from sex huh?"

Elias: (flushed) "It would appear so."

Chise: "We should just lay here. Still tired."

Elias: "I feel the same way but we have some errands to get started on don't we?"

Chise: (gloom pout) "Yeah…"

Elias: "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can go to just being us."

Chise: "Alright. What do we have to do today?"

Elias: "Mmm.. Simon needs more of his medicine, the elderly lady needs that potion for her insomnia, and I have more notes for you."

Chise: "Yeah notes to burn."

Elias: "Oh come now. You know what I told you about that."

Chise: "Yes I know."

Elias: "We should shower and get dressed."

Chise: "We could shower together."

Elias: "Hmm?!"

Chise: "You know. To get that out of the way. Fufu."

Elias: "You little minx." (runs after her)

Chise: (squeals and laughs)

As the day went by, Elias and Chise got more medicine for Simon, he made sure that she didn't make another sleeping potion by testing it on a wooly bug. Lastly, Chise did more notes with Elias and tried her best to hide them from him because he'll burn them just she did the other ones, but he found them and did just that. With some more time before the afternoon came, Chise helped Elias cooked some dishes like she promised. She taught him how to make pancakes. She showed him how to make them flip by doing a demonstration. She flipped one in the air and it landed back in the pan. He followed her only he wondered where it went. A minute later, it dropped and fell on his skull making Chise laugh. They went to the market to get some ingredients for supper and stayed there for a while. They finally returned home and noticed something was off about the house. They heard some noises. Elias got in front of Chise and opened the door slowly. When he got inside and looked around, something jumped on him causing him to fall on Chise, but his hands stopped him from crushing her body. The thing hopped off Elias' head then bounced into the den.

Chise: "What was that?!"

Elias: "Gremlin…"

Chise: "It got in again?! Where's Silver when you need her?"

Elias helped Chise off the ground so she could chase the gremlin out of the house. But is was too fast. Suddenly the door flew opened and a hand flew the gremlin against the wall. Elias and Chise looked up and saw that it was Silver Lady! She returned home! After she threw the troublemaker out, she hugged them both with a smile.

Chise: "It's good to have you back Silver."

Elias: "Welcome home."

Silver: (cute giggle)

After they had finish their supper, Elias sat in his chair watching Silver Lady clean with anxiety. Chise came in to sit on his lap. She too was looking nervous. They are worried how she would react when she sees their bedroom.

Elias: "Chise. I feel a churn in my stomach when I see Silver Lady. Am I sick?"

Chise: "No. I feel it too. It's fear. You're experiencing fear when she figures out what you did when we were doing it all those times. I feel it too. She's going to kill you."

Elias: " **?!** "

Chise: (nuzzles him) "Just relax. Maybe she'll be easy. I mean it can't be that bad. Right?"

Elias: "You're hesitating my love."

Chise: "Am not."

Elias: "I'm doomed..."

Chise kiss his skull to ease his worriedness. But not for long, for when Silver looked into their bedroom, to her it looked to be thrashed by wild animals. She grumbled and started tapping her foot rapidly which Elias and Chise heard making them nervous. The rapidness continued for a little while then just stomped on the floor with a stop and a huff. Elias and Chise heard her like she was coming downstairs and they just prepared to get scolded but they just saw daggers.

Silver: _Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrreeeee….._

Elias: "My apologies Silver Lady!"

Chise: "Honest! We're very sorry! He was calm last night! Honest!"

Silver: (grumbling, writes a note)

Elias: "What is she…..?"

Chise: "I don't know…."

Silver: (hands note)

 _It's wonderful that you are in love. And I missed both of you so much. But if you two do not control that massive strength I will unleash it on you like you did your room. I'm referring to you Elias!_

Elias: (shudders, gulps) "I'm calm Silver. I promised."

Chise: "We left you cream while you were up there! Please forgive us!"

Silver looked at the cups of cream lined up on the fireplace along with a note that said "SUPER EXTREMELY SORRY" in giant letters. She gulped and looked at the couple. She then grunt and wrote another message.

 _Bribery will earn you nothing but I'm willing to look pass it. Don't let it happen no more…_ _ **OR ELSE!**_

Elias and Chise: "We promise!"

Silver gave a smile and kissed them both on the cheek and went back to get her tools… **AGAIN**! As she back upstairs, Elias and Chise sighed with relief.

Chise: "That was too close."

Elias: "Very."

Chise: "She's right though."

Elias: "She is?"

Chise: "We're in love. Aren't we?"

Elias: (chuckles) "I'm glad you're with me."

Chise: "Always."

Elias: "Are you…."

Chise: "Hmm?"

Elias: "Are you excited about the College."

Chise: "Mmm. I guess so. I am curious. I haven't been to school in a while. But it's got me excited a little."

Elias: "Well I'm happy that your happy."

Chise: "Well I decided. I want to try. Not just for me. For you too."

Elias: "I'm already proud. Since you made your decision, we should inform Renfred at once."

Chise: "I got that. I'll tell Alice that you like to talk with him. Thank you, Elias. You're the best."

Chise gave him a tender kiss and she darted upstairs to go text Alice. While she was upstairs, Elias sat back in his chair and looked down. Though his skull is motionless, he still thinking. Yes, it was his idea for her to go. On one half, it's best for her and on the other half, there's this feeling that wants her to stay here. He doesn't know what to do with these different expressions. When Chise came back down, she was getting ready to call Elias' name, but she saw him look down and was holding his hand to his heart. She stayed silent. She's been with Elias for a year. And they gotten closer for her to understand how he feels and she knows for a fact it's relating to the College. She'll let him come to her when he's ready.

When they got to bed, Chise looked at Elias as he slept with his arm around her. As she stroked him making him purr, she looked at the ceiling until she fell asleep along with him.

The next day, the centaur mailman knocked at the Ainsworth home. When Chise answered, he gave her what looked like a large package. She thanked him and took the package to her and Elias' room. When she saw it was from Alice and Renfred, she quickly opened it. It was a school uniform for the College. With the smile on her face, she left the package to go call them and tell them thank you. When she left, Elias, in his human form, just came back from delivering some errands around town and spotted the uniform on the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. The same looks he had on his face appeared again. He clenched it tightly and took deep breathes.

Elias: _I'm being strong…. What is this other feeling that feels so negative…?_

Chise: "Elias?"

Elias: "!?"

Chise: "I see you saw my new school uniform. It looks good doesn't it?"

Elias: "…Uh…..yes…"

Chise: "Elias. You're a lot easier to read you know. I could tell something's wrong. Just tell me. I'm right here with you."

Chise walked up to him but stopped when he move the package off the bed. Then he surprised her by jumping on her and they both fell on the bed together. Elias was holding tightly while trembling just a bit. Chise smiled and rubbed his hair.

Chise: "It's about the College isn't it?"

Elias: (nods)

Chise: "What are you feeling?"

Elias: "I am supporting this but part of me feels differently about it…. What does it mean? It feels like I want this, and I want the other thing. I don't understand Chise…."

Chise: "Like you're saying your mind wants one thing, but your heart wants the other?"

Elias: "Exactly! What does it mean?"

Chise: (rubs his hair more) "Well your mind is telling you to let me go to the College, but your heart is saying-"

Elias: "I want you here with me."

Chise: "Mhm. I'm not going anywhere Elias. It's not like I'm staying at the dorms. I will always come home to you. I love you. If only you were a teacher there."

Elias: "I feel the same way Chise. I'll try to endure as much as I possibly can for you."

Chise: "Okay. I will be thinking about you while I'm up there."

Elias: "Me too."

As they kissed tenderly and passionately, they await for tomorrow where Chise's enrollment will begin.


	10. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

The next day finally came for Elias and Chise. Elias would take Chise to the College to register for her second year. Chise watched as he slowly consumed his food. He was being strong like he promised. Maybe when they get there, she could talk to the headmaster about Elias being a teacher. Silver bid them farewell as they head off. When they got on the train, it was quiet between the two. Finally Elias broke that silence to ease his mind.

Elias: "Nervous my love."

Chise: "Just a bit."

Elias: "Everything will be fine. You look nice in your uniform."

Chise: "Aw. Thank you. Oh look at this." (takes out necktie)

Elias: "The necktie I gave you?"

Chise nodded with a smile as she put the bolo necktie around her new uniform. When she did that, her smile became wider and she gave Elias a kiss on the cheek.

Chise: "When I wear this, I'll be thinking about you during school. Cause I know you'll always be there."

Elias: "I'm going to be thinking about you a lot."

They shared a kiss which brought some attention from the other passengers. When they got to their destination, Chise saw how huge the campus was. Her other school was never this big. Like a stadium. She saw students with the same uniform as hers heading to and from classes. When she got upstairs, she saw Alice and Renfred. Alice ran up to hug her. They were waiting for her.

Renfred: "You two made it. Excellent."

Alice: "I'm surprised Bonehead let you come."

Elias: "Just because I'm in her shadow, doesn't mean I can't hear."

Alice: (laughing)

Chise: "I am too. I want to see the headmaster now. I want to ask him about Elias."

Elias: "Chise…. You don't hav-"

Alice: "Didn't Master tel-"

Renfred: "Come on. As soon as we get Chise's student ID, the sooner we can meet the headmaster."

Chise: "Okay."

After Chise got her ID, they followed where the lizard told them to go and they came to a beautiful tree. There they saw Adolf with an elderly man in a robe with roses around his neck.

Adolf: "Good to see you two again."

Elias: "Likewise."

Chise: "Great to see you Adolf."

Adolf: "I'm glad you'll be joining us."

Chise: "Me too."

Alice: "We'll be able to talk on my breaks."

Headmaster: "It's good that you're both doing well Miss Hatori and Elias Ainsworth."

Elias: "I hope you'll take good care of my wife."

Alice: "Of course! She's my friend."

Headmaster: "I welcome you **both** as members of the College."

Elias and Chise: " **…..HUH?!** "

Chise: " **BOTH?!** As in me and Elias?!"

Headmaster: "Well yes. I want both of you here. You Miss. Hatori as my student and you too Mr. Ainsworth. Didn't Renfred tell you?"

Elias: "NO he DID NOT….." (staring daggers)

Renfred: (whistling)

Alice: "Really Master…"

Chise: "So Elias can come here too?! Really?!"

Headmaster: "Of course. As my new professor."

Chise: (excited gasps)

Elias: (stunned) "Me? A professor?"

Adolf: "Yes."

Renfred: "Surprised aren't you?"

Elias: "Speechless."

Adolf: "Well? Do you accept?"

Elias looked at the headmaster then at Chise who had a very excited smile on her face and a tight grip on him. Not only would he be her husband but her professor. Plus they would spend some time together even more. Sorta like a win, win. He smiled and nodded his skull. Chise squealed and hugged him tightly earning a smile from everyone including the headmaster.

Headmaster: "Excellent. I look forward to seeing you in a couple days.….. **Professor Ainsworth**."

Elias: "Of course. It would be a great honor."

Renfred: "I guess it work out well didn't it Bonehead?"

Elias: "It would have if you were completely honest from the beginning."

Renfred: "Where's the fun in watching you squirm a little?" (pats him on the back)

Elias: " **DIE** …."

Everyone laughed while Chise just smiled happily. After they said goodbye, they headed home to tell Silver Lady the good news. When they got back, they saw that Ruth was there waiting for them with Silver. Chise ran up to give him a hug in his human form. She was almost crying. Ruth felt guilty for making them worried about him. Elias pat him on the back gently for he was still hurting. Chise told him what have happened while he was in the Anthill with Shannon though she left out some details about there "love sessions". As it was time to get ready for bed, Elias sat in the bathtub looking up at the ceiling. Over and over in his head he was saying Professor Ainsworth. Hard to believe that the headmaster would even want someone like him at his school. It almost seemed suspicious. Though it seems that way, there was a good side to this. He would be with his wife. That made him feel happier. Speaking of which, Chise came in to join him in the bath. She got in and sat in his lap feeling very giddy and gave him the sponge so he can wash her body. She didn't need to ask after all.

Chise: "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

Elias: "Astounded, anxious, unsure, and intrigued."

Chise: "I thought you would. For me, I'm just excited."

Elias: (scrubs her back) "Think I'll be a good teacher?"

Chise: "Of course. I should know."

Elias: "True but I won't be teaching one student I would be teaching more. Can I even handle such a bunch?"

Chise: "I know you will be fine. And if I'm in some of your classes, I would signal you to be calm if some of the students give you trouble."

Elias: "That makes me feel a lot better."

Chise: "Just promise me you won't kill them."

Elias: "Mmmmm…. I seem some delinquents Chise. I might not have a choice."

Chise: "I guess some of them are but they are still human. I'll help you."

Elias: "Good. I feel better if you're there."

Chise: (smirks) "Oh really?"

Elias: "Hmm?"

Chise turned around to face him and starts kissing him hungrily while doing best to put both legs behind his back. He changed into his human glamour and starts kissing her neck. They would have find ways to see each other. He hopes she's in his homeroom class. Just thinking about that made both of them kiss each other more and more. Longing like a couple of hopeless romantics. No surprise they were not going to sleep tonight. Elias carried Chise out of the tub both wet, lays her on the bed and starts kissing again. Ruth could hear the giggling and sexually moaning from downstairs. Yes, she blocked it like she said but he can still hear their sexual bliss. He has dog ears so **DUH!**

Ruth: "They've been doing that a lot huh?"

Silver: (writes) _You haven't the fondest idea…_

Ruth: "I'm happy that she's happy."

Silver: (writes) _Same for the master. Finally someone who doesn't treat him like a monster.  
_

Ruth: "Yeah. They really are good together."

Those couple days passed in a blink of an eye. Silver made a lot for breakfast cause it was both Elias and Chise's first day of school. Ruth told her that they were still asleep. Silver grunted a little thinking this is unacceptable. She grabbed a pan and spoon and went upstairs to their room. When she got in, she saw that they were still soundly asleep which made her grunt even more feeling very annoyed. She knows that this will be there first time waking up this early to go to the College but this is ridiculous. She put the pan and spoon close to Elias and started banging rapidly making both of them wake up from their relaxed slumber giving them headaches from the ringing. They both looked at Silver and she gave them a note.

 _You two get out of bed at once. It's time for your first day of school. Go wash up, brush your teeth, and put on your clothes. If I see you doing something other than that, I clank you both with this ladle! Get to it!_

Chise shuddered when she finished reading. She saw Elias still being a lazy so she shook him to wake up or Silver will hit him like she did that time.

Chise: "Come on. Get up."

Elias: "MMmmmmm….." (groaning) "Too early for this…"

Chise: "We're gonna have to get use to it if we want to save our heads from Silver. Come on. Let's hurry up and get ready….." (giggles) " **Professor**."

Elias: (chuckles softly) "Alright love. It flusters me when you call me that."

Chise: "Yeah. I know."

After they brushed and washed, they got dressed. Elias changed his form into Simon while Chise straightened his new tie. She then put his bolo tie over it. Now he was looking like a teacher. Chise put on her bolo tie too. She grabbed her bag and phone and hurried along with Elias out the room and downstairs. They saw Ruth already eating or inhaling his breakfast. Silver already got their breakfast together. They saw how she made a lot too. They sat down and started eating. She wrote them a note as they ate.

 _Breakfast is a very important meal when it comes to school._

Chise: "That's true."

Elias: "Have your ID?"

Chise: (looks on bag) "Uh...Yes. You?"

Elias: "Uh…wait a minute…..uh-oh….wher-"

Silver handed Elias his ID and his briefcase. He thanked her and drank his tea. Then he saw that Silver had two lunchboxes. Chise saw what was happening. Silver was doing the same thing with her when Elias wouldn't come out of the room that day because of his monstrous form. Silver Lady got both of them up from their chairs and pushed them toward the exit. Elias wasn't done eating but Silver didn't want to risk both of them being late on their first day, so she gave rice cakes with peanut butter to Chise and Elias his cup of tea. Silver kissed both of them on the cheek, Ruth waved to them while eating wishing them luck, and Silver just kicked them out waving with a smile. Elias and Chise just looked at the door and each other with stunned looks.

Elias: "She kicked us out."

Chise: "That she did."

Elias: "I didn't even read the paper like always."

Chise: "Maybe the College will have something for you to read."

Elias: "I hope so. Nervous?"

Chise: "A little. You?"

Elias: "Very. I didn't finish my meal."

Chise put the rice cake with peanut butter in her mouth and motioned it to Elias to have a bite of hers. She blushed as she said AH. Elias smiled and bent down and took a big bite while touching her lips. After he swallowed it down, he drank his tea thanking her.

Chise: (eats the rest) "You are going to do great. I know you will. I believe in you. The next 3 years is going to be good for us."

Elias: "It will be because you'll be there. My student and my wife."

Chise: "I'm in your capable hands my professor and my husband."

Elias: "Let's get going."

Chise: "Right."

They walked hand in hand as Elias used his staff to teleport to the campus. They saw that Alice, Renfred, Tory, and Adolf were waiting for them with welcoming smiles. Elias smiled which made Chise blushed. Elias gave her a kiss which she happily accepted. This was absolutely good for both of them because they would be together. As they walked up the steps together with their friends, they hope for the best. For their perfect future together.

 **The End**


End file.
